


My Devil Academia (The Rose Has Thorns) part 1

by Cici3



Series: My Devil Academia (Rose) [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Confrontations, Demons, Gen, Rivalry, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cici3/pseuds/Cici3
Summary: Jetea Minamino is a human/demon hybrid who lives in the human world. She wants nothing more than to push past her limits and achieve amazing goals through her education. An opportunity arrives when RAD is looking for another round of humans for their Student exchange program; she has the credentials and the abilities to make RAD proud but the only problem is...she isn't fully human but shirks it and marks herself as human anyway to have a chance.Once she is accepted and enrolled she gets to see Devildom and meet the Brothers herself, some she will bond with off the bat and others will spark animosity in ways she was not ready for. She must endure these things as well as prove her worth fro the program, what is a girl to do?
Series: My Devil Academia (Rose) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691173
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Why I Choose to Attend RAD

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a dual narrative, the character in question will be marked by their initial, for example the letter J will signify that anything after that will be Jetea's Narration.

Chapter 1.

J

  1. State your reason for wanting to attend RAD:



My purpose for attending the Royal Academy of Diavolo is to ensure the relations of Human and Demon are further secured by interwoven cultures throughout. I believe that it is in the best interest of Said Academy that all students must bring with them three things; a mind hungry for knowledge, a heart thirsty for tolerance and a spirit brimming with pride in one’s achievements. It is through these three things that any success in such an esteemed school could take place. The prime objective of RAD is to develop relations with others of different backgrounds, and I firmly believe that I am suitable to assist in tat primary objective.

  1. State Your academic achievements below:



I have won several prizes for my Botanical research and medicines developed. I have also surpassed the curriculum in my current school. I am the current head of the student council and I have volunteered at the wildlife protection agency in my home town.

  1. Please check 1 Race below:



__Human __Demon __Celestial being

This was the only area I had hesitated on; demon or human…in actuality I was both, my parents are both half-demon. I could choose both, however it wouldn’t make sense for a demon to be accepted into a demon school exchange program This application on my desk was so much more than a piece of paper in this moment, this was my chance to get out; I needed to advance my knowledge, to expand my horizon and this school would do just that.

“Hey Jetèa, I was wondering; you see we will be seniors next year and a bunch of us will be going out to celebrate passing the exams and I wanted to know if you would be my plus one?” I had learned early on how to decide if a person was worth my time by reading their body language as well as their past motives. It saves me a lot of time and embarrassment of error: Harumi Mineta, age: seventeen, current position in life: classmate, current posture: slouched, arms crossed meaning he’s insecure. Eye contact: none, past offenses: bullied me in middle school. Conclusion: Uninterested.

“I will pass; thank you for the invitation.” I went back to my application and he didn’t leave but instead leaned closer.

“Do you not know who I am? Do you not know how lucky you would be to be on my arm at a party? Someone like you, has no chance with a guy like me; but I see what you like to do with favors….Calculator Brain.” I looked back up at him; he was attractive by typical standards, sandy brown hair and blue eyes, and he was an athlete so he had a toned physique. I showed no emotion to his insults and it only served to agitate him more and took the time to inhale and really measure my words before speaking.

“Someone like me will go home and continue to study because it would be deemed foolish to celebrate when our learning is not complete. Someone like me will go on to make medicines and botanicals to help others thus enriching their lives. Someone like me will go on to BE someone on this earth before I am reduced to carbon and ash, while someone like you will go out and drink alcohol and intake illicit pharmaceuticals to feel good in the moment. Someone like you…if no action is taken now, has peaked and will from this point on wither like a faded sunflower in winter. You say I have no chance with a guy like you; why yes you are correct, I am uninterested in what you have to offer which is absolutely nothing.” He was absolutely red in the face as the other students jeered at him. He saw that I was writing and snatched the papers from my desk and I respectively kicked his feet out from under him, causing our classmates to laugh at his embarrassment. I grabbed the papers back from him and continued on with what I was doing.

“Robot Girl took out Harumi!”

“Way to go Calculator Brain!”

“She did grow into that red hair, she actually has some fire under all that ice.”

“You know, she’s really pretty...”

“Too bad she has the personality of a wet towel.” Their ‘compliments’ were messing with my concentration and I excused myself from the classroom with a stone cold expression I had perfected after years of dealing with these people. I sat in the library all alone like so many lunches in middle school and I began to cry. _Damn you, this isn’t constructive!_ I wiped my tears and smooth my application out again and checked the section declaring Human for my race; it was what they were looking for anyway. Why deny them or myself of the opportunity?

I then placed the application with my current transcripts and letters of recommendation into an envelope and put it into the mail. I stood in front of it for a moment deep in thought as though I were saying a silent prayer…please…all I want is to be accepted….by someone.

L

“Lucifer look, new applications have come in from the human world!” I looked up from the stack of applications that were in front of me to see the new papers in Diavolo’s hand. I had to check over each and every one of them and check their credentials as well before coming to him with the final decisions for him to choose from. Inside I groaned but outside I took them pleasantly.

“Wonderful, it seems they made the deadline just in time.”

“Yes; isn’t it funny how humans will wait until the last moment to turn things in? I think it may be that way for a lot of things, how would they ever get things done?”

“Precisely; although I know it isn’t just humans that carry the trait of procrastination.”

“That is very true; hey I hate to do this to you but I need you to choose six by tonight.” There was a total of two hundred applications in front of me. I needed to read each one, check their credentials and contact any references they had written down. On top of this I had to plan two fund raisers, write the minutes of the last meeting and check over the treasury report that needs to be formatted and on Diavolo’s desk the next morning.

“I thought we were choosing three?”

“I had chosen one already, sorry I hadn’t relayed that to you; made a good impression, sent a video application. I want to look over your choices before a decision is made for the final two. Do you think you can handle this?” I would be working until morning at this rate.

“I have it under control.”

“I knew I could count on you!” i spent the rest of my day doing my usual duties and then took my dinner to my room to work on the applications. I eliminated the first twenty because they were not completely filled, then I eliminated another forty because they didn’t put down any references. By midnight I was left with about eighty who had the complete applications and references with working numbers and current school information. I pulled a particularly thick envelope out of the stack and curiously read through it, this girls responses were remarkable and thought out, she had three letters of reference, her transcripts were remarkable and her research on botanical genetics and medicine was outstanding. From the looks of it she would go on to become an elite plant geneticist. A human girl with this any qualifications at eighteen was very impressive indeed. She was even president of her student council. She was amazing and stood far beyond the rest and as I held her application and all of her information in my hands I felt that this girl would be a fantastic addition to the program. Good, I had found one; now to simply find another five suitable candidates by morning; unfortunately after seeing this one I would have a hard time finding a student with the same potential.

J

I made the four mile walk through the surrounding forest to our family home deep in thought. I hated every last one of my classmates, they were not constructive, they didn’t look to their future with any sort of plan but squandered their abilities with superficial things like parties and indulgences and slothful behavior. They didn’t care about their purpose in this world at all...and I envied them for it. My mother stood in the kitchen getting dinner ready all smiles as she had been for weeks now. Her dark brown hair that was pinned back cascaded behind her in waves as she moved from one space to another My mother was just as passionate about psychology and human nature as I was with my plants; only she didn’t take her passion as seriously as I had. She does work as a psychologist; but I feel if she had conducted more studies then she would have been so much more. Nonetheless she always looked happy; my past sins aside, I knew my mother loved me without question whether I saved the world or not.

“While you’re standing there you can hand me the sage; how was school?” She never turned around she must have sensed me. I plucked a few sage leaves from the plant in the window and handed them to her.

“Same as usual Mother.”

“Meaning….?”

“I have to go study…” She grabbed my arm and looked at me with soft brown eyes.

“You can keep that at bay long enough to talk to me Jetèa; I know you want to get it off your chest.”

“If you are going to read my mind then there is no point in talking about it is there?!” her eyes flashed from brown to blue and back again. I knew better than to talk back to her; especially in that tone.

“I only know that something is bothering you; besides didn’t I say I would give my children their privacy now that you’re older?”

“Sorry Mother….Harumi Meneta asked me to go to a party with him.”

“Wasn’t he the one who threw garbage on your desk in eighth grade?”

“The very same.”

“What did you say?”

“I told him no of course, then he got mad and took my papers from me.”

“And then what?”

“I put him on his ass.”

“That’s my girl; never let anyone get the better of you. I don’t know how many times I have been to the principal about this but I get the same excuses every time! I wish you would give me their names.”

“I don’t need my mother to get charged with assault.” The salt shaker floated from the far cabinet to her hand and she began to add the ingredient.

“You can’t get charged with something no one saw you do.”

“I don’t need you to fight for me mother, hopefully soon I will be away from them.”

“So you submitted it then? How long until we should hear back?”

“I don’t know, maybe a few weeks, are you upset I may be leaving?”

“I only want you to be happy; if this is what you want then I’m all for it. Now it’s your father who will be sad to see you go. You’ve always been his princess, spoiled rotten from the beginning and he never stopped. Goes all over to find the rarest seeds for your research and hell this whole forest is at your disposal.”

“And I would give her more if it suited her.” My father walked in upon hearing our conversation; he was a spirit fox living as a human while my mother was simply half demon by blood. What if I told them what I had done with the application….would they approve?

“Daddy; I may be spending the next year at the Academy…” His green eyes flashed with sadness for only a moment but then he smiled.

“You have more than enough qualifications to make it in; this is a good opportunity for you.”

“Thank you Daddy…I won’t let either of you down.”

“We never suspected you would.” And there it was, that familiar pain…they never suspect I would let them down? This means that failure is not an option; I will ensure the success of another year a RAD no matter the cost; maybe I’ll receive a scholarship for my research and can really get the ball rolling.

“I have to go study.”

“But exams are done; there is nothing left to do.”

“There is always new information to be learned.” My parents looked at me and smiled as I went upstairs; odd though…they seemed a little sad too.

L

Diavolo looked over the choices carefully reading each detail until he had gotten to the thicker one and pulled out its contents. The more he read the more impressed he seemed; when he finished he handed it back to me.

“This one is remarkable! Her grades are perfect, her extracurricular activities are impressive and she even took the initiative to get three letters of reference. Ohh and she is the president of the student council in her own school too. Very nice; wonderful job spotting her!”

“Thank you Diavolo.”

“These others seem good as well, it’s a shame to cut it down to three. But this girl…Jetèa Minamino, she most definitely gets to the top of the list. While I make the choice on the third, I have sent Barbatos to retrieve my first choice. Lucifer I want you to contact him to retrieve Jetèa Minamino and see to it that they receive a warm welcome.”

“As you wish Diavolo.” I got up to leave eager to get this list of things done.

“And Lucifer, thank you; I knew I could count on you.”

“Thank you.”

J 

It had been several weeks since I had put my envelope in the mail; I hadn’t received a letter of any kind and I began to wonder if my efforts were for not. No matter; I would simply continue my studies and fulfill my goals with or without the academy. I had come home from the Library after another study session alone, carrying a stack of books in my bag I intended to study over the summer when I spotted my mother running towards me in front of the house.

“Guess what, guess what! ‘Tea you got in!!” I was shocked; I knew that I was thorough in providing my information but still there had to have been hundreds of applicants if not many more…and they chose me? My mother hugged me tightly and squealed. She started to pull me inside still talking like an excited child.

“That is good news; what did the letter say, when do I leave?”

“You are to leave immediately Miss.” A man with green hair and eyes sat with my father in the study. He looked at me intently as though making sure I was who I said I was before standing.

“My name is Barbatos; I have been given the task to escort you to the Academy. There you will proceed to go through orientation and syllabi for the courses coming in the following month. Your parents have taken the liberty of packing for you as you see time is of the essence.” My Father handed me a suitcase and duffle bag and gave me my pot with my favorite plant Vivi.

“I know you wouldn’t want to go anywhere without her, and I got you this as well.” He placed a rose hairpin in my hair.

“To remember home; do your best dear and write often.” They both hugged me close and Barbatos grabbed my bags.

“But… Laika and Kiomè…. I won’t be telling them goodbye?” Not that they would care if I did; I wasn’t the best older sister to them.

“Your brother and sister aren’t home honey; but we will tell them for you okay? Call if you can, my baby is growing up so fast!”

“Mother please stop crying; I’m going to school not outer space.” He laughed and wiped her face.

“We shall be going now.” Barbatos stood at the door; I guess this was it…I was going to rad. He opened the door to a limo and I stepped inside; another human a male sat on the other side. He had short blonde hair and brown eyes; his posture told me that he was relaxed yet anticipant.

“So are you excited?” He has a slight smile on his face; I didn’t know him…but then again he hasn’t wronged me so it may be alright to speak.

“Yes actually, I am quite exhilarated to be attending a school with RAD’s caliber; I can only imagine the new information I will have to learn, the activities I will engage in and the new research I will uncover. i am a botanist you see and I am so excited to see the many new specimens I could collect!” _Reel it back! Remember seventh grade…_

“Are you always this articulate?” He laughed and I felt a stab in my stomach, not even ten minutes and he was laughing at me.

“Please forgive me, I mean I have never met a girl who is so well spoken and obviously smart. My name is Riley.” He held out a hand to me and for the first time I felt like I was in the company of a person who finally understood what it meant to be proactive in their endeavors. I took his hand and shook it firmly.

“I am Jetèa.” I looked out the window thoroughly excited of the new lessons I would learn. 


	2. Orientation to Disorientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets the other human exchange students and waits for orientation to begin. When a tall dark haired demon comes into the room and begins as he is scheduled she cannot help but feel the need to help him understand his error in not giving an introduction. Little did she know she just insulted the Avatar of Pride.

Chapter 2

J

Before I knew it I was standing in a large Hall; it was lit with candles and looked pretty ominous. Riley and I looked at each other confused as to what was to happen next. Then another girl with jet black shoulder length hair and blue eyes walked in and stood next to the both of us. She was pale and wore black and around her neck a necklace with odd symbols on it.

“Hello there, I’m Riley and what is your name?” Riley put out a hand to shake and she scowled at him. No matter, I wasn’t here for friends either, but to expand my knowledge.

“How long do you think we will be in here?”

“Not much longer, see that clock? I believe it should be in a minute or two.”

“Whaa? How can you even read that, it’s got weird symbols and things on it, half of them aren’t even numbers.”

“Idiot; that is a Prague Astronomical Clock, it was built in the 1400s by Czech Clock master Mikulas of Kadan. This clock not only tells you what time it is but also what day of the week, and month as you can see the positions of the Zodiac.” The goth looking girl pointed and glared at us like we were imbeciles and it infuriated me.

“Did you also know that there is a legend behind a particular clock of this nature? Over time the statues were added along to it, you can see the twelve apostles come out as death tolls the bell on every hour. And on the sides you can see Vanity admiring himself, lust loving of earthly things and greed counting their money. As the bell tolls the apostles come out and the three shake their heads in their unwillingness to go as the time has commanded.”

“You know your stuff Red.”

“My name is Jetèa, I am from Japan.”

“I am Elizaveta, I’m from Russia.”

“Wow you girls are smart…I’m just a simple Aussie bloke ha! It is sort of ironic though that that such a clock would be in a world of demons.”

“That clock in particular was a gift.” He walked with sure and confident steps through the hall; he had black hair parted to the right and dark eyes He was tall, maybe six feet at least and wore a very pristine uniform. His eyes fell on all of us for a moment and I felt my heart quicken; there was a powerful aura coming from him.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, we are currently in the assembly hall; this is where the student council holds their meetings and conducts business. You will be briefed on the expectations we have of you and you will receive your syllabi and uniforms. You will also be assigned a room in which you will be staying in for the length of your stay. I will also explain the rules and consequences of breaking them. We are an esteemed Academy though you are our guests, I would trust that you show the same respect that RAD deserves.”

“Excuse me?” I raised my hand and he gave me a look of disapproval.

“You would not need to ask questions if you kindly waited for me to be finished speaking.”

“Yes, however you have yet to introduce yourself, and I do not know how to address you if such opportunity does arise.” He looked at me with a mixture of surprise, embarrassment and anger. I hadn’t meant to call him out; it was simply essential in any orientation to give an introduction.

“…Yes…forgive me. My name is Lucifer; I am the vice president of the student council and the second in command to Diavolo. Now may I please continue?”

“Yes, forgive my impoliteness.” I bowed humbly; but deep down I was elated at my win. I love to find mistakes and correct them; it made me feel intelligent and useful and he had to have seen that I had shown that right? We were given the breakdown of the rules, of what was expected of us and how our classes were scheduled. We were then handed our uniforms and syllabi and next step would be to find our rooms.

“On behalf of the Students of RAD I give you my most heartfelt welcome. Elizaveta Morozov, and Riley Brown will be staying in Purgatory Hall. And…Jetèa Minamino…” he looked up at me the same look of disdain.

“You will be staying in the House of lamentation with my brothers and I, I have a feeling you will need to be watched a little more closely. Each of you will have a guide to help you attend classes and know your way for the first few weeks. They will be giving me reports so I expect you to all be on your best behavior. I trust that each of you will not let Diavolo down.” He then stepped away to gather more things for us to take along. I had sat and analyzed him as he spoke the entire time and I found him to be arrogant, prideful and unbending. I was completely uninterested in having anything to do with him; yet I would be living with him it seemed and he was second in command so I had to make a positive impression, and I wondered just how I could do that when he already seemed to show disapproval of me.

“Wow Red, not here five minutes and you’re in trouble; do you correct the teachers at your old school too?”

“er…well…yes, when they are incorrect. It isn’t about them being wrong but simply having the correct information. History can and has been written on incorrect information and if we are not careful will be doomed to repeat errors that were not recorded to learn from.” She was hardly listening she was staring at him.

“Hmm he is pretty gorgeous; tall dark and handsome… most definitely my type but he seems too strict. Even still…You may very well consider yourself lucky to be around him.” Hardly, he was a jerk I could tell from the way he walked how much he thought of himself, like a gilded peacock. I watched her as she watched him and noticed that out of the many charms on her necklace, Elizaveta liked to put the pentagram in her mouth then she was thinking deeply. A thought jolted my mind and I stood again with my hand raised.

“Lucifer, may I ask a question?” he turned slowly.

“Yes.”

“We are from very different countries, how are we speaking to one another?” the other two had looked at each other; they had been unaware of it as well until this point.

“Barbatos had instilled a spell onto you when you entered the limousine; it will leave you when you return home in one year. You have the ability to speak to anyone here regardless of your mother tongue. ”

“Very interesting; thank you for the information.”

“Now if the three of you will follow me.” we followed Lucifer out of the assembly hall and on to what was happening next.

L

So this was the girl who had such esteemed credentials; Jetèa Minamino. On paper she was a genius, in person she was lovely but the moment she opened her mouth I regretted opening her envelope. She was pompous, snarky and a know it all; she even had the very nerve to correct me in front of the other students, me second in command to the next lord of Devildom! Even now she gives me looks of contempt like she is thinking of my next flaw I know thus far that she is too outspoken to simply be shy, so does she take me for a fool, is she judging me?

It seemed it wasn’t just me; she appeared to have an incessant need to correct and give information to others even when it wasn’t solicited. She takes pride in her intelligence and meticulousness; I can appreciate that in the very least, for the most part she will be a great asset to the program. I simply had to put my impression of her aside; no one can be that intelligent and have good people skills at the same time.

Dropping the other two students off at Purgatory Hall with their guides was simple enough but once I was alone with her she seemed to study everything around her as we walked but would not look in my direction.

“Lucifer?”

“Yes?” she stopped walking outside of the house which I found irritating to say the least; there is a schedule I had to maintain.

“I want this year to run as productively and smoothly as it possibly can; I hope to bring this program to new highs and in turn learn what this culture has to offer. However…”

“Yes?” her hazel green eyes looked up at me as she tucked her wine red hair behind her ear and I detected the slightest bit of insecurity before going stony again. So she must be a very guarded girl…I see.

“I cannot help but feel that you have hostile feelings towards me; I am offended that feel such emotion when I take you to be a very arrogant and proud individual yourself. And to lay the truth right on the ground I don’t like you one bit for it. Instead of accepting constructive criticism and improving your performance, you bristle at the thought of it and become distant; this makes you cold, ignorant, intensely callous and might I say very unapproachable! If this program is to run smoothly we are to work together as colleagues but I can feel that you are looking at me like a lower being!” She stepped closer her face flushed and angry.

“I simply wanted you to know that I do not appreciate your tone or your manner of speaking to me as I am an equal not a lower being! I want you to know first and foremost that during this year I do not expect or wish to become companions for that reason, but I will bestow you the upmost respect your position and title requires.” She surprised me with that; I had thought she would yell at me in the road all day at this rate. She bowed low in respect which put me further at awe.

“I apologize for my rudeness during orientation; and my abrasive attitude towards you. In my own quest for intellectual greatness I forget that though I am equal, I am still a guest and must remember my place.” She stood again and strode past me toward the house without missing a beat.

“I know you have a schedule to abide by, I just wanted to say my peace before entering the house. I figure you wouldn’t want me to ream you out in front of your brothers.” Just who the hell was this girl?!

J

It felt so good to get that off of my chest; it was at that moment I wish my mother were her to talk to about it. He had the nerve to think those things about me; even if I did act out of place didn’t give him the right to be so rude, like I was some sort of sniveling little know it all! Reading his mind was wrong… Mother always said we should respect others privacy, unless they were blatant enemies and I didn’t have to read my old classmates in order to know what they thought, they were outright. Even so, I told Lucifer that I would give him respect and that I shall, even if he was a pretentious jerk I vowed to not read his thoughts again.

“Your guide will be my brother Mammon; he is to make sure you learn the route to your classes and see to any needs you may have as well as assuring your safety.”

“My safety?”

“Not all demons have a human free diet.”

“Ah, I understand; I have however been trained in martial arts and can take care of myself.”

“I’m sure you are quite the black belt in your junior league however we are talking about demons who want to devour you, not flimsy wooden boards.” I bit my cheek so hard that it bled; I had to remember that according to them I was an ordinary human discussing too much of myself would set off red flags.

“Where is he? I told him to be here specifically at this time! Mammon!!” There was a crash and a yell. Another man with white hair and tan skin ran out of one of the rooms and to our location much to Lucifer’s displeasure.

“Hey there, ha, I see you have the human ready! So are we going to cook her up now or fatten her up first?” He tried to look scary, obviously he was trying to joke his way out of the awkward situation, but the both of us simply stared at him in disbelief.

“Punctuality is a key component to making any pleasant first impression; the lack of which creating an opposite effect. If anyone is to take you seriously you are to keep your appointments and conduct yourself in a presentable manner. Your imprudent choice to joke your way out of the situation by changing the subject only proves that you not only know you are in the wrong but that you have been in similar situations in past.” Mammon looked at me dumbfounded before putting his hands on his hips irritated.

“Anything else you want to lecture me on human?!”

“Well for starters you show very poor tastes in your appearance, you represent a very prestigious School and yet you choose to wear your uniform in such a sloppy and distasteful manner marring the reputation of the very academy you represent. Your posture is slouched yet you fidget, showing that you are restless; yet I can gather from your haphazard appearance and obscure attempt to relieve yourself from distress that this is a normal circumstance for you. You seek some type of passion, however you lack the motivation, couth and organization skills to obtain which you desire. In layman’s terms you will not amount to the academy you represent or anywhere in life with your current attitude and demeanor.” Lucifer stood silent and stoic as Mammon looked as he was about to cry.

“You picked this one didn’t ya Lucifer!” he Jabbed a finger in my direction audible hurt in his voice.

“This is Jetèa Minamino, you will be her guide for the next couple of months.”

“Are they all like this?!” Like what?

“No, only her.”

“Who has the others then?”

“That is not your concern, she is yours to handle, and it was not a request.” Lucifer turned to walk away making mammon even more agitated.

“Oh no…no nope, nuh-uh, don’t think so! I want a trade; bring me a new human, I want to know who has the other two and I am swapping! She can sit right here in this hallway all year for all I give a damn, I ain’t doing it!” Lucifer was so quick that I hadn’t seen him close the distance and punch his brother right in the face sending him flying.

“I tolerate a lot out of you Mammon but you will not use such foul language in front of a lady! And you will perform your duties as a student council officer; because if Diavolo is disappointed in the year to come I will see to it that you know the full extent of my frustration!”

“Why you gotta hit me for?! She outright insulted me!”

“She has said simply what you needed to hear and nothing more, otherwise I would have interjected. If you had simply heeded my guidance the many times I have told you then she wouldn’t have pointed out your flaws so flawlessly. You are to be her guardian and that is that!” I felt a chill as he turned to me; his eyes had a red glow to them. I could feel the power within him and knew that this wasn’t even a fraction of his strength. I know I let my terror show on my face because he smirked in satisfaction at my fear…like a sadist.

“I trust that he will be of assistance to you; I had in fact picked the two of you for this very purpose.”

“Why?”

“You’re meticulous and you don’t hold your tongue; you can watch over mammon when I cannot, in return he can ensure your safety and show you around.” So he thought I was competent after all? But then wasn’t I just put into the position of being his brother’s babysitter, how competent must you be for that?

“Mammon I will expect your first report at the end of the week.” I looked to my guardian and he was still on the floor his nose bleeding. I offered a hand to help him up and he smacked it away.

“I hadn’t meant any disrespect-“

“I’m sure you didn’t; look I ain’t trying to have some snooty little know it all follow me around and pointing out everything I do wrong okay! I got important things to do, the Great Mammon is in high demand and I don’t got time for the likes of you!” There it was again; know it all, used so many times by others to describe me and always in insult. Was it a crime to simply _want to know it all?!_ Was I wrong for simply giving Mammon the information he needed to improve? I had been here but an hour or so and I had already thoroughly irritated two student council officers and roommates.

“No, I didn’t want to point out your flaws I just want to help you improve yourself, it was constructive criticism; I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“Well let me give you some constructive criticism: no one likes a stuck up girl who thinks she knows everything about a guy the moment she walks into a room! No one wants to be friends with someone who has a list of faults and demands ready to be listed off like they’re some type of scummy defect for you to repair!” He grabbed the suitcase and grumbled as we walked down the hall, unlocked a room and tossed it inside.

“That’s your room; is there anything else that Kia demands? Any more faults you would like to point out? Am I not bowing low enough for you?!” I had no intention of making friends during my stay here so why did his words cut me so? I said nothing as I clutched my flower pot and stepped inside silently.

“M-my name isn’t-“

“It is now! Know-it-all!” he slammed it shut behind me, of course….a new school and a new name to tease me with. I looked around the simple room and had absolutely no motivation to put my things away as of yet. I placed Vivi in the window showcasing the beginning of the setting sun with trembling hands.

“Vivi…I thought coming to a world full of demons at such an esteemed school would surround me with people who were of similar interests. I thought I would be appreciated here; but it seems that everyone I meet gets angry at me as soon as I speak.” She sprouted from the dirt eager to hear my words, she was a Venus fly trap I had raised since I was a little girl, and she was my best friend. However I knew I had to keep her hidden to an extent because she is sentient and grows in accordance to the energy I fed her. Vivi caressed my cheek as I began to cry, hating myself for my weakness and yet so angry that once again I have made myself alone.

“What if…it’s me? What if I deserve this treatment because of how I am? I have exceled at every subject I sought, I go farther to achieve than most; and yet I cannot get a single person to like me. maybe Lucifer is right I can’t be this intelligent and have good people skills at the same time. I shouldn’t care that I wouldn’t have friends Vivi, I was prepared to not make friends; but I didn’t think I would make enemies…”


	3. Be Our Guest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling upset about making two of the brothers angry with her within an hour she begins to worry if she had made the right choice to come after all. Lucky for her Beel and Asmo are quick to the rescue to lift her spirits, and just in time for the large dinner Diavolo is hosting to welcome the students. Hopefully she will be able to redeem herself to them.

Chapter 3

J

I awoke to the sound of crunching behind me like rocks breaking on themselves. I must’ve fallen asleep in the windowsill it was just getting dark out. I turned around and say this orange haired guy sitting on my bed looking at me as he ate a bag of what looked like jaw breakers! The notion to inform him of proper dental care was strong but the words mammon yelled at me still stung and I simply turned back to the window and ignored him feeling completely unmotivated.

“would you like one?” I looked over and he was offering me some of his candy; he was really tall, even as I stood I hadn’t quite reached his shoulders and I had to strain a little to look up at him from standing so close. I should speak, but already I had made two of them mad at me by doing just that. He took another jawbreaker the size of my fist and bit into it like it were an apple.

“That….doesn’t that hurt?” He looked at the candy and shrugged.

“no. it doesn’t bother me; I have good teeth I brush a lot.” Oh so he does understand dental care…but still….

“If I let my teeth go bad then I can’t enjoy all of the delicious foods out there. and missing out on that would be horrible.” I reached into the bag and pulled out a smaller jawbreaker it was roughly the size of a golf ball. He smiled and his kind gesture only stung me again…how long before I make him mad too?

“My name is Beelzebub, my room is next door. You can call me Beel if you want, my brothers and friends call me that.”

“My name is Jetèa; it is very nice to meet you Beel.” Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

“Hello Kia, I am so very happy to meet you! My, you are absolutely gorgeous, those hazel eyes and that hair! It is the shade of red wine, my favorite is Succu-Noir; have you tried it? It’s very delectable and the way it hits your tongue you will think you have gone to paradise!” I took this to be another one of the brothers he had rose gold hair and pink eyes and a slightly higher voice that sort of make me thing of a songbird. I was immediately uncomfortable by the physical contact he was displaying as he hugged me closer to his body and kept talking he smelled of a very sweet perfume.

“Asmo let her go, she doesn’t like it.” Beel shook his head and his brother sighed sadly before stroking my face.

“Such a beautiful rose, and with sensitive petals I see. Don’t worry one day soon you will desire my touch and I will be here to give you the full extent of my love little rose.” He stepped back and sat on my bed leg crossed over the other and for a moment I only stared flustered.

“Unwanted physical contact is not a good way to make a first impression; and the rules clearly state that the harassment of a student to another is strictly prohibited. Any student to blatantly disregard the set guidelines and practices of the Academy are not fit to wear the uniform it represents.” Uh-oh, I saw on their faces that I had done it again. The one named Asmo pouted and crossed his other leg before leaning in my direction.

“Are you going to tell? I was only greeting you the only way I know how, I wasn’t trying to get frisky scouts honor; however if one day you want that I would be happy to oblige. I am the avatar of lust after all; everyone deserves to feel loved.”

“Avatar of…Lust?” Asmo bounded up and motioned to the small table and chair set in my room and motioned for me to sit.

“Yes dear my name is Asmodeus by the way, I am the avatar or in other words the incarnation of lust. Beel over there is Gluttony.” Beel waved a hand as he bit into another jawbreaker.

“There are seven of us in total; we all are a representation of what you humans call the seven deadly sins. I personally think that I’m the fun one; I mean who doesn’t want to be loved?”

“That is very interesting; so if you are lust and he is gluttony what is Mammon?”

“He is greed; but I wouldn’t go asking for any money though, even though he is obsessed with money he is very much in debt and chances are he will steal from you at a moments notice.” I had told Mammon that he was searching for something he had no drive or knowledge to gain; I didn’t know the extent I had hit the nail on the head, no wonder he was agitated.

“You called me Kia before…”

“Why yes I did, isn’t that your name?”

“No…it’s Jetèa, Mammon called me that, he says that I’m a know-it-all.”

“Oh dear I do apologize! Although the thought that Mammon could come up with such a clever name is well beyond me. I suppose every devil has his day.” He smiled and laughed as he offered me a drink but I just continued to look down at the table.

“What else did he say about me?”

“that you were haughty, a snob and a total succubus; he also said that you were too smart for your own good, but as soon as he said that you were pretty I rushed right over.”

“He also said that you were about as fun as a wet sandwich.”

“A wet sandwich, I’ve been called a wet blanket and even a towel…but a sandwich?”

“I think it means you don’t have people skills, not really sure.”

“I thought there were sandwiches…I’m so hungry.”

“Well dinner will be soon, in fact you have to get dressed or you are going to be late.”

“I don’t want to go…I’m not hungry.”

“What’s the matter?” Do I tell these two what is really bothering me? Can they be trusted? Who else did I have?

“I always make people….uncomfortable; I thought I was helping Mammon by telling him where he needs to improve and how to work on it. But instead he got angry and it got him in trouble with Lucifer.”

“Lucifer is always beating on Mammon, not that he doesn’t deserve it; we have to treat all the exchange students with the upmost respect and hospitality and I can imagine Mammon was being Boorish. So don’t worry your pretty little head about him.”

“Why didn’t you get mad at me?”

“Why should I? I know the rules, and if you were going to report me you would be doing that now instead of talking to me.” Why didn’t I report him? What would it do besides mar the schools name and get the rest of them angrier? It was just a hug and he did let go as soon as he saw I was displeased.

“I suppose your right, will Lucifer be there?”

“Of course, we are all gathering at Diavolo’s Mansion tonight to welcome the exchange students. Being Diavolo’s right hand he has to be there.”

“Then I really don’t want to go.” I cringed and the thought of those piercing red eyes staring at me again make my stomach turn in embarrassment and fear.

“Oh don’t be silly; Lucifer may be a stick in the mud but he doesn’t bite.”

“Well….he has been sort of cold toward me since I corrected his presentation today.” Beel choked on his candy.

“You corrected Lucifer? You… _corrected Lucifer?”_ Asmo look astonished.

“Um, yes…then on the way here I called him arrogant and callous and told him I had no intention in becoming companions because he was so frigid.” The two of them stared at me for several awkward seconds.

“We should tell them that she fell ill.”

“Food poisoning?”

“No because we haven’t eaten, maybe the effects of the Devildom air; that could work.”

“Is it that bad?”

“It wouldn’t be if you hadn’t insulted the avatar of pride; Lucifer takes his position very seriously and…other than Satan I can’t think of a single soul to dare insult him. And you corrected him; you may have well insulted him twice.”

“She’s alive so that has to say something.” Beel looked in his bag, disappointed that it was empty.

“That is very true and he picked you to live with us.”

“He said that with my attention to detail I could keep an eye on Mammon.”

“That explains it! Mammon has been giving Lucifer hell lately with his antics if you are that bold to even critique him then Mammon should be a cakewalk.”

“But mammon hates me too; and I have to shadow him for the next month.”

“Poor little rose, no wonder you’re so sad. Here is some advice from yours truly; if no one in the room wants you, then become the thing everyone desires!”

“You mean lie?”

“No, I mean if no one plans to pay any attention to you then you demand the attention when you walk into the room. If no one finds you interesting be mysterious, capture them with your eyes and draw them to the masterpiece that is you.”

“I don’t think I can do that.” My mother brother and sister could…but I wasn’t bequeathed that gene.

“Simply look into my gorgeous eyes darling, and feel the pull of desire…” we waited several seconds of more awkward silence.

“Aren’t you feeling the pull of desire?”

“Uhhh….yes?”

“Be serious with me here I’m giving it all I got.”

“I’m sorry but I don’t feel anything but awkward.” Asmo pouted.

“Darn, and I really wanted you in my room tonight…”

“Excuse me?”

“You really need to take claim of the room tonight, make a very valid impression. Look at the end of the day, if you impress Diavolo then Lucifer will back off of you and thus handle Mammon if he steps out of line. He is a scumbag after all.”

“And don’t think we won’t step in as well…when is dinner again, I’m starving.”

“Soon which means we must get dressed this is a welcome dinner for the newbies we have to wear our uniforms but it is optional for you tonight, I’m so jealous. I wanted to make every head turn tonight.”

“I wonder if they will serve dragon tongue in orange sauce again, that was good!”

“Come Beel we must leave Jetèa to change.” Beel left the room and Asmo closed it behind him I’m pretty sure my face depicted that I was not amused by what he was implying and I promptly shoved him out the door.

“I only wanted to pick out what you were going to wear; I bet you would look stunning in black lace and gold chains…”

“Thank you Asmodeus but I know what I will be wearing thank you.” I knew just what to wear, My mother packed my bag so I was going to knock them dead.

L

The students began to gather in the ballroom of Dialvolos mansion; it was mandated that the current students wear their uniforms to represent the school and the new students were to dress semi-formal to be set apart and everyone knows who to greet. I checked the clock again, I told my brothers to be here half past seven and it was a quarter to eight! It infuriates me that they could be so careless, if the student council is late it will make Diavolo look bad and Jetèa is with them too. The girl exasperates me to no end and she has only been here a few hours, that in itself is a record. She outright insulted me, yelled at me like I couldn’t rip her limbs off where she stood. If her life didn’t define the future of this school I would have; but if she dared cause a scene tonight in front of Diavolo I would be tempted to do much worse.

“Isnt this great, they already seem to be mingling wonderfully.” The other two humans were here early as required; but where were my damn brothers?

“Out of the way, coming through the Great Mammon is approaching!” It was about time; out of the middle of the pack Jetèa appeared wearing a knee length sweater dress that hugged her svelte frame around her waist was a belt made of three golden chains and just under the cowl neckline hung a golden rose. Her hair was swept to the side and she walked with the upmost confidence and most importantly a smile.

“Wow she looks great doesn’t she Lucifer? I’m glad everyone had packed formalwear; I was beginning to worry that I should have mentioned it but they all look amazing.”

“Yes they are all nice.” They mingled with one another and she spotted me in the crowd before she smiled and waved. I however did not return the gesture and it seemed to offend her. She had only stated hours ago that she had no intention of forming a companionship with me and that she was going to remember her place. I was going to make sure she remembered those words.

“Look she even waved at you, aren’t they so polite to each other this looks like it will be another good year.”

“Yes.”

“You seem glum friend; is there an issue?”

“None that I can’t handle.”

“Why didn’t you wave to Jetèa, she seemed eager to talk to you.”

“I didn’t see her wave.”

“You’ve been watching her since she came into the room.”

“I was watching Mammon.”

“Fine, then you won’t mind if I go down and mingle with her then, maybe get a dance in before dinner is served.” He went to the dance floor heading her way and I wondered just what would come out of her mouth to insult him first. They talked for several minutes and I stepped closer getting angrier the more they spoke, awaiting his shocked and disrespected reaction. But instead he laughed; and he took her hand and patted it as she smiled. She then adjusted the emblems on his uniform and straitened his tie that got mussed going through the crowd. I heard him thank her and he walked back my way.

“You know I heard talk that she was hypercritical, and I can see how she comes off that way.”

“What did she say to you?”

“She thanked me for accepting her and informed me that my uniform was askew. She said; ‘A man of great position such as yourself must always look the part and present himself in a reflecting manner. Everyone looks to you and the moment you do not represent the part the tier could fall.” I felt my blood boil and moved reprimand her but he grabbed my arm still speaking.

“And get this, then she said: With great power comes great responsibility, and the weight of that responsibility can be debilitating. So understand that I don’t say these things to be insulting or critical but because everyone needs help sometimes and either don’t realize it or are too afraid to ask for it.’ Then she fixed my uniform for me and said ‘now be careful going back through I can’t be by your side forever.’ She is a riot!” he laughed thoroughly at his encounter and smiled in her direction; she saw and curtsied.

“I can see how she comes off so abrasively; she felt the need to explain why she said what she did to me, anyone who is willing to take their criticism to heart will see it as an attack rather than assistance.”

“I see that you didn’t Diavolo.”

“Being in my position you get a lot of criticism and outright insults; it’s in the job description, you can’t please everybody. But I believe in her case she is trying to help. You saw her answers; she wants to help others be wants to be a part of something, it’s what drives her! It’s why I needed her here; why I asked you to keep a close eye on her.” I didn’t share Diavolo’s favor for the girl; on the contrary, she may have put on an act in order to win his favor. This would mean that she is even more trouble than I had imagined.

“I still have a feeling about her Diavolo; I do not know what it is, but something is off about her.”

“Look at it from this perspective, and I think you will understand this more than you think. She analyzes everything about everyone she meets so that she can form a summary of that person within just minutes of meeting them and gives a critique of what is at fault and what needs to be done. In my opinion; that sounds like a person that has been failed by others before, like she wants to help them but she doesn’t trust them enough to get to know them and allow their character to overrule their faults. She would forgive you for being so arrogant and cold hearted if she knew what you go through.”

“Wh-how did…??”

“She also told me that she attacked you and apologized. I told her it wasn’t my apology to accept. But I would have loved to have seen the look on your face old friend!” He put a hand on my shoulder and nodded with a knowing smile.

“If she feels she has to be this judgmental to everyone else; how much do you think she berates herself? You have much more in common with her than you know.” He left to mingle with more students and I watched on as she tried to talk to Mammon, what could I have in common with a human?


	4. A Hearty Laugh and a Heavy Wager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetea tries to win Mammon over by placing a bet between them, the task ; to get Lucifer to laugh before the other. meanwhile she attempts to show Lucifer and Diavolo her gratitude and that she isn't as abrasive as her first encounters make her to be.

Chapter 4

J

“Oh I am so proud of you! You see, Diavolo likes you, and you thought everyone here was going to hate you.” Asmo hugged me close and I looked around the room at all the demons and I could barely see Elizaveta and Riley in the distance laughing and talking to what I took to be their own guides. Riley wore a simple turtleneck and blazer combo and She wore a black lace dress that looked to come from another era, I wanted to go over and talk to them but it was far and I wasn’t sure what to say when I got there.

“And might I add that you look absolutely stunning; I would have gone with diamonds and a shorter dress but you pull this off well!” he still had his chin rested on my shoulder and his arms around my waist.

“Asmo, please this is inappropriate!” he let go and I huffed in annoyance but looking at the way he smiled I couldn’t stay mad.

“No harm intended! I am off to dance before dinner; just call my name if you ever need me!” He sang as he bounded away and I was left with Beel who looked just as uncomfortable as I felt.

“You’re hungry?”

“Starving.” I checked my purse and found an energy bar.

“Here, always keep an emergency snack on your person just in case of situations like this.” His eyes lit up and he took it graciously.

“Wow, thanks a lot!” If these brothers were epitomes of their embodied sins then I could use the basic information of the infamous seven deadly sins to understand them and get along….i needed to get along with them. I looked over and saw Mammon talking to some other guys and I wondered if I should go over and talk to him. Last time I tried to smooth things over he screamed at me and on the way here he didn’t acknowledge me at all. No. I learned in middle school that to be timid was to be weak and atrocious people prey on weakness. I ran back and asked Beel for a favor and then held my head high as I strode over to Mammon and tapped him on the shoulder.

“I need to talk to you, please.”

“Why, did I do somethin’ else wrong? Are you going to report to Lucifer on me? Or are you planning to grovel at my mercy because you finally understand your situation? You are in my care see, and I can let any demon around eat you; why I should sell you to the highest bidder, unless you want to change my mind. So any begging you need to do, you can do here in front of my brothers.”

“I’m sure from what others have said she’s only going to tell him about himself again, that will humiliate him.”

“If that’s the case I have to see this! My followers will love it!” I stammered looking at the three of them, the two at Mammon’s side seemed amused at this encounter; they both had violet colored hair but one with violet eyes seemed to have white frosted tips. So these were his brothers too? I wonder what avatars they were, were they already against me?

“Helloooo??? You alive in there? I said start beggin my forgiveness!”

“No!” he looked surprised and then irritated.

“Then what do you want with me then? Unless you are ready to cry and plead for me to give mercy I have nothing to say to ya!”

“I’m not going to beg; I will never get on my knees for someone who thinks they can pick on me for the hell of it!” never again…

“What are you deaf? Then what are you hear for??”

“We have gotten off on the wrong foot, I want to make a little wager to settle things between us.” He perked up and his eyes began to shine; being he was the avatar of greed, he fell into my trap before I even had it set.

“How much?”

“Eighty Grim.”

“Please, that’s pocket change to me; you have to make it sweeter.”

“So you are agreeing to the terms?”

“I didn’t say that!”

“If I raise the stakes then it means you agree to the terms and there is no going back and that goes for either of us. But take the stakes as they are and you can always back out.” He fidgeted for a minute wracking his brain.

“I’ll raise you!”

“Then I propose 300 grim.”

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!”

“To the first person to make Lucifer laugh during the dinner.” The three of sucked in their breath simultaneously and Mammon began to sweat.

“oof.”

“Well looks like we’re in for a fun night after all.”

“This is some sort of trick to get me in trouble again isn’t it? You love making other people bleed don’t you!”

“Nothing of the kind, if I fail to make him laugh before you, 300 grim goes to you and vice versa.”

“But what if neither of you makes him laugh?”

“Yeah Belphie’s right, this is an impossible job!”

“If no one makes him laugh then no one wins. Are you afraid Mammon, where is your drive?” he looked angry again and threw out his hand.

“You got a deal Kia.”

“My name is Jetèa, and by the end of this you won’t forget it.” he stepped away I figured to plan out his “attack”

“So what exactly is your goal here? You already humiliated Mammon once and now you want him to be thrashed in front of half the student body? I know this is Mammon, but this is pretty low.” The one named Belphie spoke in a low and calm voice like he were tired. This one may be….sloth? No, Can’t assume yet.

“I have rubbed him the wrong way before but I want to make it right.”

“By degrading him?”

“By helping him.”

“And how will this do that?”

“You will see.”

“I don’t like it… but I am going to post this to my vlog regardless; my followers are going to flip when they hear of this exclusive!” The other brother took out his phone and began typing.

“Hello all of my fellow Denizens; I am pleased to announce the beginning of year four of our exchange program. I first want to congratulate the five students who have been qualified to grace our lovely school with their presence and to influence our learning experience with their many talents. If you could please step forward as I call your names. From the Celestial Realm we have Azrael and Luke. Luke has been with us before and is opted to return, we missed you Luke!” The assembly applauded as the two angels stood onto the stage. One was a blonde male the other a young woman with pale blue hair who looked quite frightened.

And from the human world, I would like to present to you from Esperance Australia, Riley Brown. From terekhovo Russia we have Miss Elizaveta Morozov and from Mushiyori Japan we have Jetèa Minamino.” My heart nearly exploded as I walked onto the platform with the other four students. The students clapped and Riley looked me up and down and gave me a thumbs up. Diavolo turned to us and gave a very gentlemanly bow.

“On behalf of RAD I would like to bid you welcome and may you have a very fruitful year with us.” The students erupted with applause and we waved and bowed at their praise. Then the food arrived and everyone sat at the many tables scattered throughout the large room. I had to think of how to get to the table Lucifer Barbatos and Diavolo were sitting without looking like I had a devious reason for being there. Mammon wandered by still deep in thought and I tapped his shoulder startling him

“Hey Mammon, Have you gotten any ideas on how to do this?”

“I see what you’re doin’ you’re trying to get pointers and steal my idea but it’s not gonna happen!” he laughed as he walked away, part two of my plan was now in play. I stood from my table and strolled over to Diavolo.

“I just want to thank you again for the wonderful evening and your kind and very eloquent words Diavolo.” He and Barbatos seemed genuinely happy to see me standing there and that put my mind at ease; Lucifer however was less than amused. Could he think I was schmoozing with Diavolo because he had power? He would be the type to think I would do that, no…no mind reading, be good.

“The pleasure is all mine, you know I looked over your application and qualifications and you know what I said, ‘this girl has to be in my school!’ I would love to hear about your research on plant mutation and genetic factors. The information seems very intriguing; but unfortunately we don’t have any courses of that caliper in this academy, at least not as advanced as yours.”

“I would hardly call it advanced, I have scores of information left to uncover and many new species to discover.”

“Well you will find plenty of those here; and I will allow you to use them to your fancy as long as you be careful with the poisonous ones!”

“Thank you so much for that Sir!” Diavolo looked over to Lucifer who was off in his own world it seemed, and elbowed him.

“You know, this guy was the one who brought me your application; completely fawned over your research and how qualified you were.”

“I did no such thing.”

“Oh come off it, you know as well as I do that out of the many application you went through she was the one that caught your eye. It was you that found her; he won’t admit it because he doesn’t want the glory. And between you and me, neither of us expected you to be this pretty.” He continued to nudge him and he looked just a bit embarrassed.

“Well then, I owe my presence here to you both; thank you so much for the opportunity Lucifer.” He looked at me with cold and hateful eyes that surprised me.

“Thank you for applying; your attendance here will most certainly be of good use to this program.” This was going to be much harder than I thought. I leaned in just between the two of them so that I know he could hear me when I said this.

“Diavolo one more thing; Mammon and I have placed a little wager, all in good fun of course, but we want to see who can be the first to make you laugh tonight.”

“Oh how fun! You are already getting along with your housemates; see this is going well indeed! Alright give me your best shot.” I scooted a chair over and sat down. Levi was nearby but just out of sight with his phone ready.

“What do you call half of a train with a cold?”

“I…I don’t know, what?”

“A-choo.”

“Gesundheit.” Lucifer snorted in response but quickly stifled it.

“Darn…nothing. I will have to think of something else and try back in a little bit.”

“Well hurry back and you can explain the joke to me.”

“Once you explain it, it is no longer funny.” I shrugged and walked away, the third piece was in play.

“Oh darn ladies and gents, she got a snort but was just short of a chuckle; will she make a comeback in round two? Annndd….post!”

“Levi is it, might I ask you what avatar you are?”

“Oh, me? I’m envy, why what have you heard.”

“Nothing I was curious, it is nice to meet you.” We stopped walking and shook hands.

“Nice to meet you too, it’s short for Leviathan.” I looked him over; his uniform was disheveled, his hair covered his eyes a tad and he had a slumped type of posture. He was socially awkward and timid, I could tell from that and yet there was something else there…but if I pointed it out to him I would sour my plan.

“I like Leviathan…I think it’s a very unique and beautiful name!” he blushed and turned away shaking his hand.

“No it’s not that great, my friends and family call me Levi anyway.”

“Well then now I’m torn.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to call you Leviathan, but I want to be your friend too.” What was I saying? Did I not say that friends were not on the objective here? This only made him more red in the face and he stammered.

“You want to be friends with me? You, a normie would associate with an Otaku like me? I don’t believe it!”

“An Otaku…you enjoy computers and anime?”

“Yes and Manga as well, I am currently doing a rewatch of Tales of the seven Lords, and I’m thinking of vloging my own thoughts to my viewers. Sort of get a conversation going.”

“I see…”

“You think it’s stupid don’t you!?”

“Well no, I was just thinking, sometimes a person has to review things in order to take a greater appreciation to it. I think your viewers would appreciate that.”

“Yeah like when I first watched it I was all about the story but after the second I was beginning to see the deeper symbolism going on! And By the third I was able to understand just what the author was coming from in his mind.”

“That is just like my baby sister; she has this odd plush doll, what was her name, Ruri-“

“Your sister has a Limited edition Ruri-chan plush?! there were only 300 ever made! I searched all over for her and yet to no avail, it’s so unfair.”

“Yes, she never lets it out of her sight; it sits in a specific place in her room. You know merchandise in Japan is much less expensive, maybe I can help you out sometime? My sister would make the purchases and send them here if I asked.” If I bribed I mean.

“That is amazing! Thank you so much, I must go over my list…oh this is amazing!” The coincidence couldn’t have worked more in my favor; now I had to work on buttering up my sister; so much for my savings.

“Oh and what was the deal with Diavolo, I thought the goal was to get Lucifer to laugh.”

“Well think about it, if one is told they are going to laugh that person will try to resist simply from reflex.”

“Ohh, so Lucifer wouldn’t be as resistant and be okay with you being at the table.”

“Also I see that he follows Diavolo’s lead, if he is relaxed and laughing then so will Lucifer to an extent. That on top of him not being the target will soften him up just enough to maybe get a chuckle from him; but it won’t be easy.”

“You really are smart.”

“It’s psychology, that is my mother’s forte; she would have him in tears with one try.” Because she can control demons…thanks to Papa Maku’s bloodline.

“I bet you have a load of friends at your old school.”

“Well, no…I don’t pursue friendships, it had been proven that 100% of the people you keep from your life will never betray you. Betrayal only comes from friends.”

“That’s deep and sad…I feel that on a powerful level. But what about here, do you want to make friends?” No, tell him no! That was not the plan!

“I…don’t know. I do seem to rub people the wrong way, but when I keep my mouth shut I seem to make people happy.”

“Yeah, I heard about that you even corrected Lucifer yikes. But still you shouldn’t change who you are to please anyone else. I like who I am and have no plans to change! If people don’t like you for who you are then they aren’t right for you.”

“You know something Levi, that is a very mature and sweet thing to say.”

“You called me Levi!”

“I have decided I want to be your friend.” He blushed at that, I could tell that it was hard making real friends as well but if he could like me for myself maybe I shouldn’t change…much.

“I wanted to tell you that your posture was quite slouched and your uniform was not correct for the dress code and representation of the school was gravely important in order to show pride and you weren’t doing that. Also that from your obvious awkwardness you show high signs of insecurity in public which makes me feel that you have poor communication skills. But….even though I know these things are important, I didn’t want to tell you when I saw it.” he looked over himself and stared at me.

“Oh? And why is that?”

“That is what I want to know; would you have agreed to be my friend if it was the first thing out of my mouth? Be honest please, I need feedback.”

“Well I would have seen you to be sort of stuck up and a know it all, I would have thought you were judging me and I would have been offended. So no I don’t think so. I mean who are you to tell someone how they are supposed to be or what they are supposed to do? Am I less of a demon because my posture isn’t it’s best? I don’t even know you and you seem to feel you know everything wrong with me and I may not like 3d people but at least they don’t sit back and pick me apart like you do. I may be an Otaku but I like my lifestyle so screw you! Or…that’s what I would have said.”

“I see, I have never heard feedback like this before, usually it’s just insults and angry words, but never what feelings caused them. Thank you very much for your feedback; now how can I adjust this error?” he stared at me again.

“I have no idea…” I felt dejected at this; I was so close to finding the answer.

“Alright then Levi, I have a favor to ask you as a new friend.”

“Sure I guess..”

“I need you to help me with this wager.”


	5. A Foolish Sheep and a Toxic Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing to lay the pieces together for her plan she sets Mammon up to win the wager and hopefully get back into Lucifer's good graces.

Chapter 5

J

“So Red you really clean up nice don’t you? I see you flirting with Diavolo, what are you planning?” we all stood in the garden outside as everyone else had begun to get up and mingle some more. I swear the way she talked reminded me of Asmo. One thing I liked about these two is from my first impression of them I saw no faults, along with their kindness I was able to become acquainted quite easily with them.

“What on earth could I be planning with Diavolo?”

“You could want to make a pact with him; someone of that position would bring you great fortune. Or misfortune to those who you use his power on.”

“And why would I do a thing like that? I have no qualms with anyone and that isn’t right to do.”

“Judging from your encounter with some of the others here and what we are hearing around here, you don’t quite click with a lot of people.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!” she took my hand and stared at my palm, tracing the lines gently.

“Just as I thought, this slash here, represents pain and sorrow in your life and the way it strikes through this line that means emotional bonds, I say you were bullied.” I snatched my hand away; how dare she try to read me that way…but then…isn’t that what I do?

“For your information this is a scar, I was cut.”

“How did it happen?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Come on red-“

“Don’t call me RED my name is Jetèa!!” they were quiet for a long moment and I could feel myself hyperventilate. No…no not here!!

“It started because of my hair and my skin…I’m one quarter Haitian so I am a little darker than most people at my school but with this red hair I only stood out more.” What I didn’t tell them is that I hadn’t much cared for friendship even then; I had always believed that as long as I had knowledge I could be happy. But when I shared it with others to give them the same satisfaction, they laughed at me more. So even when I tried to become friends with others they rejected me. I never knew why…I had always looked for a reason I wouldn’t be successful in life or relations. But my peers never told me what I had done so I never got to fix it.

“Damn…they sound like Assholes.”

“Don’t worry about it Red, I won’t be horrible to you. I love your hair.” She ran a finger along a strand and I felt my face get hot.

“And call me Eliza.” Her smile seemed off and it raised red flags.

“Excuse me.” I felt incredibly awkward at her behavior and left. Why is everyone so odd? I couldn’t take all of this interaction, it made me exhausted. I spotted Levi nearby by the fountain with Mammon and I decided to walk over but stopped when I heard them talking.

“So get this, she told Diavolo that you guys were trying to make him laugh so that Lucifer wouldn’t be on edge about it. it didn’t quite work the first time but she is planning something big in the next hour.”

“The nerve of that human; so come on, spill the beans.”

“Ok so she is going to take the wool from this bag and cover herself with it then she is going to come out and tell Diavolo this Joke: ‘what do you get when you make a fool out of a sheep?”

“And then what?”

“And then he’s supposed to get it, some sort of inside joke they have.”

“Ah ok.”

“And get this, she wanted me to help her out and had me get this wool and glue for her.”

“Give me that, yeah I see what she’s doing, she thinks she can turn my brothers against me. But I’m much smarter than that!”

“Right…I’m only telling you this so you can even the score, I didn’t much like what she had to say about me.”

“Oh anytime that little know it all opens her mouth I get angry. We’ll fix her up good now that I took her bit from her, she has nothin’” I turned and walked closer to the mansion out of sight, Levi sauntered up about five minutes later.

“He took the bait.”

“Like a hungry shark, so you told him where to be right?”

“Yup, under the big Oak over there as you said.”

“Wonderful! Levi you are awesome!” He blushed again and stuck his hands in his pockets.

“So you never told me how this is going to work; I thought you were going to win this wager, why give Mammon your bit? Do you have something better?”

“Nope.”

“I don’t get you human, not at all; most people when they make a bet they want to win.”

“Oh I’m going to win Levi, just wait over on the other side with your camera and watch the magic happen.” He shrugged and left. I pulled a seed from my hair and flicked it just ten feet or so from the tree. Now to get all of my pieces into play.

L

I stood by Diavolo as he spoke to more of the students, and acquainted himself with the rest of the transfers. They seemed nice, respectable but it was only he first day after all, my main concern was keeping them in line and keeping them safe. Luke would do well to keep Azrael in line himself since this isn’t his first time here so they would be much easier. However it is the humans that worry me; I can tell that Elizaveta dabbles in the Occult, it would leave one to wonder if her attendance is for personal or for academic reasons. Riley on the other hand seems to be normal he doesn’t raise any flags but it doesn’t mean I won’t have an eye on him. But Jetèa Minamino…I want my personal bias to be rendered out but my instincts tell me something is wrong. She is hiding something…however one thing she isn’t hiding is her distaste for me. I have seen her spiteful looks and her sarcasm as she says my name; she thinks herself above me, and approaches Diavolo with such feigned authority! What could she be planning?

“Come on Lucifer, lighten up, you have been a sourpuss all night! How are you supposed to have any fun with such a furrowed brow like that?”

“it’s nothing Diavolo, I have just been thinking…”

“You think too much old friend, but then that is why I like you by my side! Let’s say we stake a stroll in the garden? I’m sure the night sky will take your mind off of things.” I’m sure it wouldn’t, nothing ever seems to. We began to walk and to my displeasure she happened to be there as well. Diavolo Beamed and called her over and she smiled so sweetly that it seemed sickening. She was planning something…and my mind wouldn’t let it go.

“Jetèa! Fancy meeting you over here, in the garden no doubt, I knew a plant connoisseur such as yourself wouldn’t be able to stay away from my collection of botanical beauties.”

“Why yes, I simply had to take a look at the variety you have here, they are nothing like in the human world. They are all so unique and beautiful, if I may I would like to take some pollen samples from the Geraniums, monkshood and wolfs bane there and that species there.”

“Yes, those are called the Bleeding Heart, they are also found in the human world but are much more plentiful here due to the climate, I will actually let you take a live one if you like.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t, I have nowhere to keep it.”

“Then why don’t I let you use the green house? We have one on the grounds, I’m sure Lucifer would help you find it won’t you?”

“Hm? Yes of course.” She looked at me with a bi of timidity before smiling at me. Why did this girl take up so much of my mind tonight, I have felt nothing but utter disdain at the thought of her but seeing her smile this way under the moonlit sky gave her a different air; was she trying to win Diavolo’s favor in order to get back at me? Was she adding even more insult to injury by keeping herself around me, knowing my displeasure?

“Oh, I must show you both something I have found; this way.” She lead us over to the large oak and pointed to a set of flowers. They were very dark with bright yellow stamens and there was a small cluster of them.

“Odd, I’ve never seen those in this garden before; are they some sort of weed?”

“No, these are Hellebore! They are closely related to the buttercup and are known to be evergreens meaning they can take the cold climates. You know, the Hellebore have a lot of history, given their nature.”

“You don’t say?” she looked up at me as though she weren’t sure if I was interested or being sarcastic.

“Yes, you see the Hellebore are toxic; it is how they protect themselves. They contain Protoanemonin which causes vomiting and diarrhea so animals do not eat them, they can even be irritating to the touch. You can say that they are beautiful to look at but very toxic to interact with.”

“Oh wow that is very amazing! And do they only come in that color?”

“Oh no there are many species and types. But this blue is my favorite color…this flower in general is my favorite really because I can relate to it. But you see there is a lot of history behind this plant; many believe that they have ties in summoning demons. And in Greek mythology Melampus of Pylos used them to save his daughters from madness. In the siege of Kirra in 585BC they were used to poison the water supply thus giving the Greeks the upper hand in battle. But the bulb of the white Hellebore can be used for medicinal purposes such as to treat gout and cholera.” Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she spoke of this plant like it were a friend to hers.

“So even though the plant is so highly regarded as poisonous and a threat it is really just misunderstood?” Now I get it, she was trying to soften me up after her outburst earlier; make herself out to be some sort of unfortunate misunderstood soul... pathetic.”

“Yes, I think there are a lot of people like this beautiful flower, feared for its poison, revered for its beauty but never truly understood…Like you Lucifer.”

“What?!”

“I said some very harsh things to you earlier; and not only was I out of place to do so but outright rude. I had apologized before but…I had still not tried to understand at that time. I do hope that you can fully accept my apology and we can start things on the right foot? I was wrong to refuse companionship with you so readily.” So she was going to turn it around onto me; make me out to be some weakling that needed sympathy and in front of Diavolo in order to force my hand and submit to her demands. Clever girl, I had misjudged her after all.

“Is this what has you so sour tonight; did she hurt your feelings?” Damn her! To make Diavolo think that a human could have any effect on me crossed the line.

“I do not know what you’re talking about, my mood hasn’t been any different than normal. And I wouldn’t know what her words have done as I don’t remember them.” I leaned closer to her so that I could whisper in her ear.

“I have entirely too much to do and too many responsibilities to mind to care in the slightest what an irrelevant human who knows nothing of me or responsibility has to say. So there is nothing to apologize for because any opinion you have of me is worthless and your little scheme to get me to make up with you is childish, reckless and therefore pointless. You need to focus on making sure you make Diavolo look good and not get killed; he holds value in you but to me _you are_ _nothing.”_ I stood with a feigned smile and looked into her eyes waiting for her response. There was nothing but a stony expression with ice in her eyes.

“Well if there is nothing to apologize for then we can go about things as normal then. I’m so glad to get that settled, my conscience is now clear.” Oh She’s good.

“Well Then, now that’s settled how about you tell us more about these flowers around here? I walk by them all the time but I never once thought of the history behind them.” She held eye contact for moment longer as smile stretched across her face and she turned back to Diavolo to ramble on about other plants. Then a rustle in the nearby Bushes drew our attention; to my surprise and horror my idiot brother Mammon jumped out of the foliage covered in what looked like wool as though he were a sheep! He had the biggest grin on his face

“Yo Diavolo, what do you get when you make a fool into a sheep?” Ugh, I forgot about their wager; I had enough of a headache as it was. _A Ma-a-a-a-a-a-mon._ the thought crept into my head without a single warning, and the more I thought about it the more I couldn’t hold back a chuckle, and looking at him; an utter fool made into a sheep I just couldn’t help but laugh! Diavolo looked at me confused and when I struggled to get it out between breaths it clicked and he guffawed as well.

“Yeah! I won, that’s right I the Great Mammon am the best!” He jumped up and taunted Jetèa to make her defeat more painful.

“You win Mammon, you are the greatest; seems like you can conquer anything you set your mind to.”

“You’re damn right, now pay up!” She slipped him some grimm and he counted it twice before bounding away.

“Oh no, I’m sorry Jetèa better luck next time.”

“Of course; it is getting late, I would like to retire if that is alright?”

“Well yes it is just after midnight, I know sleep is very important to humans and you have had a busy day. I hope to see you around to talk more of your research!”

“Thank you Diavolo I enjoyed our talk goodnight, and goodnight _senpai_.” There was venom in her voice on that word. So we were no longer on first name terms then? Fine, all the better.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch and when it was all over I made sure my brothers stayed to clean up; I should have made her stay too but she was a guest. It was late when we got back to the house I noticed Beel by Jetèa’s door looking upset.

“Beel I am pretty certain she has no food to give you, even so she is asleep.”

“I think she’s crying.” I stopped short and turned to him, he had whispered so low that I must’ve heard him wrong.

“What do you mean?”

“When I went into my and Belphie’s room I could swear I heard sobbing…her door is locked and she won’t answer. I think she’s really upset about something that happened at the party.”

“Was Mammon’s victory truly too much for her? It seemed too trivial a matter to be bothered by.” Beel turned to me incredulously and kept his voice low.

“No…she made this whole thing so that Mammon would win by making you laugh; she wanted to make it up to him by getting his confidence back. Something else upset her.” I didn’t understand…what else could of…was she really trying to apologize to me at the party? Could her words have been sincere? If this was the case then what I had said to her was completely out of line! If she went through such lengths to make amends with Mammon, then had I misjudged her after all? Either way it was far too late to take back what I had said. She would either get over it or not, it truly didn’t matter to me, I was not going to apologize only for her to act out in hatred putting me in the position she is in currently. I was not going to let her win I am the avatar of pride after all.

“If she will not come out than simply let her be, she will speak when she chooses and not until then.” I walked to my own room, ready to complete another list of paperwork before bed.

J

You are nothing….you are nothing…. _You are nothing!_ I heard the words over and over again in my mind, plaguing me like an aggressive virus the images of that school year striking my heart like a cracking whip. Those damned girls…they said they wanted to be my friends…Miki Hanake and Kijo Tamata, they were pretty and popular. They had most of the year bullied and teased me but this time they swore it was different. They said I was so pretty that I had to be friends with them that they already had a blonde and a brunette but they needed a redhead for their group. They told me I was nice…they said they liked me. One day they said that they had a special surprise for my birthday and blindfolded me, I was so excited! I felt like I walked in circles for ever before we stopped.

“Are you ready for your surprise?”

“Yeah!” they then shoved me and I fell so far until I landed in the dumpster outside the school. The whole class was there and laughed throwing old rotten cake at me.

“Calculator Brain think she’s special because it’s her birthday!”

“She’s not special at all!”

“In fact, she’s nothing!”

“Ha ha, you’re nothing!” They taunted me with those words for the longest, I had to escape and I ran home in tears while they chased me with those horrible words. I never told my parents about that day, or that every year on my birthday they lay garbage on my desk to remind me. Damn that Lucifer….damn him to hell!! I reach out my hand and he bites me! I knew I shouldn’t have tried to amend with him! I tried hard to pull myself together and stop my tears; clawing at my thighs until they bled…until the pain matched. Tears are not constructive…weakness will get you nowhere… feebleness will be punished….stop crying!!

If I am nothing to him then he is less than nothing to me, he never knew what irrelevant was until he met me…and when I am done, it will be him that’s left to feel inadequate and broken. He wanted war, and he got it.


	6. Let The Battle Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making up her mind that Lucifer is her new found Adversary she tries everything she can to irritate, undermine and antagonize him. But the Avatar of pride is not without his own weaponry.

Chapter 6

L

Though classes didn’t start for several days I still kept everyone in the house on schedule. I Arose at six in the morning as usual, dressed and began to check on each of my brothers as I walked by. Most of them were only just getting up and Asmo of course was deep in his beautification routine he is the only one who gets up as early as I do. When I happened on Mammon’s room I found he was still asleep and it was his turn for kitchen duty! I decided to gently wake him with a foot in his ass.

“OOOWWW!!! Hey what did you do that for?!”

“You are supposed to be in the kitchen getting breakfast ready! How could you be so carless as to shirk your responsibility!!”

“Hey I’m sorry, Ow don’t kick me like that! I forgot Alright, I thought I wouldn’t have to!” I stopped, confused.

“What are you talking about?”

“When it was Beel’s turn, breakfast was done when he got there; the time before that Levi, Belphie and Asmo said the same thing happened so I didn’t worry about it.” I pulled him up by his ear and lead him to the kitchen and to my utter surprise the kitchen was full of already prepared food. In the other door strolled Jetèa who grabbed several dishes to place onto the table.

“Huh, so it was her; I just know that when it was my time for kitchen it was done when I got here. I’m not complaining.” They each get three days of kitchen duty at a time that rotates through the seven of us, it would be eight now that she was here…but she seemed to have taken it upon herself to do this for them for two weeks. And none of it was simply made either, she made a spread that seemed to actually be able to satisfy Beel’s appetite. I never noticed it before…

“What is it you think you are doing?” She didn’t even stop, but walked around me to grab the remaining dishes to take to the table.

“Good morning Senpai, you better get to the table; sufficient concentration begins with good nutrition, and today I made a favorite of Beel’s.” I grabbed her by her upper arm.

“I asked you a question, I demand you answer.”

“And you are violating the code of conduct with your unwanted contact; I demand you get your hands off of me.” I released her and she went back to her task. She read the policies and syllabi I will give her that. Mammon shrugged and went on to take his seat as the other brothers came in. I stood and watched as she sat down as though she came down with the rest of them! I never noticed it before…she has been getting up earlier than the rest of us and preparing meals. What was she scheming this time? They continued to chat and eat and I watched as she barely touched her own food. Was it poisoned? No, even if it was it wouldn’t affect us…but even still…

“Jetèa why aren’t you eating, you hardly touched your food?” The look in her eyes was of complete indifference before going back to talking to Asmo. She ignored me!

“Jetèa and I are going to work out, eating much doesn’t bother me but humans get cramps.”

“Beel anyone but you would get cramps.”

“So Jetèa, I’m a really busy demon and all but if you really need it I guess I can watch out for you on the way there, I mean I would be running late myself but since you’re so frail and all it would be a waste to let you get eaten before I get paid for it ya know.”

“Thank you Mammon, but Beel will be there with me, but if you would like to come along that is fine we can all use the run over there.”

“Don’t you have more constructive activities to do today?” She slowly turned to my direction with the most curiously calm expression.

“Are you implying that I do not know the value of responsibility? Along with nutrition, a body needs to be trained and managed like anything else; one needs to be physically healthy in order to perform mentally as well. Although…I can understand your concern, wanting what is best for the students of the school. With all of the important duties you take on you are beyond your limit. And yet you are _driven_ to push us to the finest of our ability. Classes start in a week and I’m sure you are so _pressed_ to get us ready, but you do your best anyway. That’s so sweet.” I saw red and I wanted to go over the table and rip her apart.

“I don’t see what the big deal is, you never care when I work out alone Lucifer.” Beel shrugged as he shoved another forkful of food into his mouth. I cleared my throat; she was playing with me but I wasn’t going to give the reaction she wanted. She knew I was the avatar of Pride and she was working that to her advantage by saying I was stressed and worried. I can play as well.

“No Beel, of course I don’t. By all means go, just make sure you don’t overwork yourself; and don’t forget your cardio, humans get flabby very easily.”

“Oh I won’t, my body is a temple.”

“Well done; have fun with your little jump rope and treadmill.”

“Oh I’m going to be practicing my Iaido and Shotokan, you can join if you like…but then I’m not sure you’ll be able to last long; unlike some I care to keep my stamina in check.” W-was that a low blow?! Her and Beel got up and left from the table and it was then I noticed the hushed whispers my brothers were engaged in.

“Did you see that?”

“I know any more tense and I would have ducked under the table.”

“That had to have been the most passive aggressive fight I’ve ever seen.”

“Well it’s no wonder they don’t get along, they are like carbon copies of each other.”

“No, my little rose isn’t that bad; she just likes order and rules, a little uptight but I’ll work on her.”

“At least she’s a little fun, we did get some gaming in and she is a novice but had a good spirit about it.”

“Hey I’m just happy she doesn’t beat on me like Lucifer does.”

“You sure about that Mammon, you are a masochist.”

“I aint no masochist!” I got up from the table; tired of their conversation. I had thought her antics were over when I put her in her place two weeks ago; but it seems she had hard feelings after all. I searched her room for strategies maybe a diary or something to tell me what she was planning. I found her research and the notes she wrote on the classwork that would begin next week. She was already prepared for classes, and from the looks of it I was sure she would do well.

I found nothing of suspicion, but I couldn’t let go that she passively attacked me in front of my brothers. I saw fit to take her up on her invitation.

J

I pounded into the dummy imagining his face on it. I couldn’t stand him, and he looked at me so smugly as he made that snide comment, calling me weak like I’m some sort of fragile flabby little girl! Like I don’t work hard, like I don’t adhere to my responsibilities! The dummy broke and fell to the ground damn…I hope no one saw that. if he knew the amount of training I received from my parents and several other masters during my life it would shut him right up. But even so if he knew just how powerful I was I would be in even more trouble. In this situation I had to swallow my pride, classes started next week and I had to be at my best; there was no way I could focus with Lucifer on my mind.

“Someone broke the dummy I see, what a shame; I really wanted to see this skill you were talking about.” Speak of the devil. 

“Oh, Senpai, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You can cut it out now; you don’t have to pretend here. I know how much you hate me.”

“Do you now?” he walked toward me slowly; his eyes glimmering in a hypnotic crimson glow like a predator. But I was not about to be his prey.

“Yes, you seethe every time you see my face; I can feel your rage even now and to be honest it excites me.” I felt my face flush and my heart flutter; he was trying to get at me with mind games. I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of getting to me. Two can play that game; I was wearing a sports bra and pants set that wasn’t entirely revealing more than it hugged my body in all the right places and I knew he could see my toned stomach …oh yes, if the game is to distract the other I have more ammunition than he did. I tilted my head to the side, letting my ponytail fall from my shoulder as I crossed my arms under my breasts.

“Now Mr. Pride, are you _taking pride_ in being my object of revulsion? Now I have heard of arrogance but you sir are quite exquisite. You walk in here head high as though I should be grateful for your presence; and you look at me in a way that you believe would either make me run in fear or submit to your extensive and immaculate power.” I stepped closer to him until we weren’t but inches apart and locked eyes with him, waiting for him to look down from my eyes for even a moment.

“You want me to submit, to admit that the Mighty Lucifer is the greatest there is, without flaw and maybe…even profess my desire? Is that what you want, oh talented, powerful and noble eldest? Do you want me….to tell you how great you are? Because I would rather eat glass.” He reached his gloved hand to touch my face and then moved it down to my throat and gripped it tight.

“On the contrary, I know my strengths; and last I remember I said that your opinion is worthless to me. However…It seems you are the one who wants to be desired, to be validated. You want _me_ to want _you_ is that correct? Or was this display for another reason?” He whispered in such a way that made my face flush and he smiled and released me.

“This is what happens when a human tries to play a demons game. I do not blame you for wanting to try; but next time do come prepared.” He got me damn him! He turned and removed his overcoat.

“Why are you here?!” he turned, a smile of amusement on his face.

“I simply wanted to make you angry; and now that I have you fired up I want to see what you can do.” He rolled up his sleeves and placed boxing pads on his hands.

“Since the dummy is broken the only way I will get to see is if you come at me head on.”

“Are you sure that is wise?”

“Oh I think I can manage; this should be a wonderful opportunity for you anyway, you get to punch at me for real.” I couldn’t use a lot of power against him; if he caught wind that I was half-demon I would really be in hot water, but the thought of punching him in his smug face would be so satisfying. I went at him, two right hooks and a left jab that he blocked effortlessly.

“So slow, what’s the matter are you tired already?” I went again two right jabs a left hook, a right uppercut and a left haymaker much faster than my last set. He blocked those as well, and I went harder and faster; he didn’t know what I was coming with and I surprised him with a right footed roundhouse. I stopped midway and swung with a left haymaker. It was a shame he blocked it; at the very least it would’ve knocked him off his feet but he did slide a few inches.

“How is that for tired? He looked at me with a calm expression but I knew by now his gears were turning.

“I was thinking of what you said, how you perceive me to be. And you are correct, I would not be the Avatar of pride if I were not arrogant; but what is your excuse? A simple human girl wins a few prizes and passes a mediocre school system and she believes that she is better than me? And then you tried to seduce me? Just like a human female, when your own abilities are shorter than your expectations you use your own bodies like it is any type of applicable currency. It’s Pathetic, and even still I got the very reaction you wanted me to give right out of you.” I was so angry at this point; but I knew even at full strength he was stronger than me so a real fight wasn’t an option. He pulled two swords off of the wall and tossed me one.

“But you never answered my question; I can see in your eyes that you find me attractive.”

“Says the male peacock as he shakes his extravagant feathers and struts towards the… _very uninterested_ female.” This caused him to laugh; I had never heard him laugh before.

“So you admit that you are like a peacock as well; I would be blind if I said we weren’t just alike.”

“I’m nothing like you!”

“That so? You allow my brothers to shirk their responsibilities by making all the meals, you already have notes for the first few weeks of classes prepared, you still dabble in your research and yet you have time to spend with my brothers and be friendly? You even have the motivation to try to best me at every turn. I could say that you take on all of this just to get back at me, it seems someone is infatuated.”

“You came to me; I could say you are the one who has the obsession.” He unsheathed his sword and took his stance and I took mine.

“Since you like to make wagers, then wager me this: Spar with me, the loser will confess their attraction to the other.”

“You by making the terms you already admit you find me attractive!”

“You are beautiful; that I will confess, but beauty has nothing to do with my attraction to you. I see you merely as an obstacle, an opponent if you will. You are like an unruly pet who defies their master at every turn and I am driven to put you in your place once and for all.”

“See how prideful you are, you already told me when those were the stakes. You cannot stand the fact that I don’t fear you, that I won’t submit to you. Come on, let’s e tactful for a moment and lay it bare Lucifer. You only told me that so that I would be even more humiliated when I ‘confess’ to you because you are so sure that you will win. You want it to be that much more embarrassing if I was forced to tell you that I desire you, that I find you absolutely gorgeous and your work ethic and focus is undeniable. But you see Senpai, that is far from the case.” He smiled again…and even chuckled.

“So it is true, you admire me; was that so hard to say?” He got me again!!

“I said that it wasn’t the case!”

“That isn’t what your eyes said.”

“Even you said beauty means nothing. The Blue Glaucus is beautiful too but in the end its nothing more than a poisonous slug!” he came at me and his skills were amazing; he had distracted me with our conversation, trying to make me look like a fool! I bet he’s patting himself right on the back! Out of nowhere he grabbed my left wrist and pinned it behind my back and put his sword to my throat.

“It appears I win.” He hadn’t even broken a sweat this whole time! He got the better of me and because of that I felt such a rage at myself! He was supposed to submit to me, he was supposed to be begging my forgiveness and now he looked at me with such satisfaction! But all wasn’t lost.

“Does it now?” I lightly twisted the sword in my right hand; he hadn’t known that had the tip pressed against his side. His look changed dramatically and he let me go, and without a word he grabbed his coat and walked out to leave.

“Why do you hate me so much!! What did I do to you to make you so evil towards me! Tell me!!” I hated myself for that, I sounded weak and I knew he would only give me another self-satisfied grin. But when he turned he didn’t; in fact he looked like he was deep in thought…somber even. He looked up at me and there was a moment of roaring silence between us.

“I don’t hate you.” Then he turned and walked away…I stood there stunned by what had happened. 

L

It was a mistake going down there, talking to her that way. She had gotten into my head somehow she even got me to tell her I found her beautiful. But then I am sure she hears it a lot, she has such an exotic look and her fiery attitude made her stand apart even more. No, me saying those words meant nothing to her. Just as her admiration toward my own aspirations was just a drop in the proverbial bucket. I clenched my right fist and a pain shot through my hand, she had actually hurt me a little, how strong was this human? She would have to have trained all her life in order to do that. That only raised more suspicion… but then, could a human be that well rounded? Could a regular human be that intelligent attractive and strong? I had chosen her for this very reason hadn’t I? Then why am I so distrustful that she is just as she was on paper?

I leaned over my desk and glanced at the stack of reports from the guides along with all of my other paperwork that needed to be done today. That was an hour of work I missed, why was I so unfocused when it came to that girl? I went through the reports until I got to hers:

_The human seems to get along fine with everybody. One problem is that she is a little uptight and she even studies before school even starts, who does that? I guess she isn’t bad, for a human anyway._

Typical Mammon, bare minimum at most; I leaned over my desk thinking of the words she shouted at me. _‘Why do you hate me so much? Why are you so evil towards me?’_ In truth…I had no reason; this ill-fated feud with her was over nothing more than a misunderstanding. I expected her to simply get over it and move on or even better to revere me more but neither of those things happened. It was far too late to apologize to her, she would only lash out and make me the fool and that simply wouldn’t do. But even still…I would back off of her as long as she didn’t try to step on my toes further but even I know her pride will not allow it.


	7. What Are We Even Fighting For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her confrontation with Lucifer left her physically and emotionally drained, she wants to stop this feud but she doesn't want him to win, but then the question arises: what is there to win?

Chapter 7

J

Later that evening I walked along the halls thinking over those four little words he said. _I don’t hate you_. Then why was he acting this way towards me? I was exhausted, I had been studying until two each morning only to get up at five too cook for the past two weeks. My body was breaking down and his taunts were the reason he had gotten the better of me so easily. I felt my knees buckle and I caught myself in the doorway of one of the bedrooms….good, no one saw. I crept inside and sat on the floor; there were books everywhere, some I knew of and many others that I have never thought of this was Satan’s room; I had liked his collection from day one. I looked to my left and picked up a copy of ‘A Beacon in the Dark and looked through the first page. It seemed like an interesting read.

“You know trespassing is frowned upon even in Devildom.” I jumped out of my skin! I hadn’t seen Satan sitting in the large armchair surrounded by books in the candlelight.

“I’m sorry…I was just…”

“Don’t worry about it, I saw the whole thing; you’re tired, you can sit here for a while but as payment I will need you to engage in intelligent conversation.” His shaggy blonde hair didn’t seem to match his primped wardrobe or demeanor, his posture was proper but something in his eyes seemed angry.

“Why are you so mad?” he looked at me surprised at first; and then chuckled.

“My brothers were right you are very perceptive. I am the Avatar of Wrath, so that question seems a little trivial. But I should ask the same thing about you.”

“What do you mean?” He closed his book and looked at me more closely before motioning to his bed.

“Please have a seat.” I got to my feet and sat on his bed, his green eyes locked onto me and I felt nervous.

“As I said I am the avatar of wrath, so I know anger when I see it. And after your little spat with Lucifer this morning I couldn’t help but wonder if he may be the cause.”

“There was no-“ His subtle glare reminded me of my mothers and I stopped mid-sentence.

“Please don’t lie to me in my domain. Beel told us what happened between you two at the gym too. He seemed impressed; no one has ever gotten to Lucifer that way. I personally loved seeing the indignant look on his face this morning when you told him he wouldn’t be able to keep up with you. Ha! Priceless.”

“I take it you two have bad blood?”

“We have our differences but in recent years we have gotten along fine. But it doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy watching him squirm and you seem to do that well. But I digress.” He moved from his chair and sat on the bed beside me and leaned in closer.

“You’re angry…so angry that it seems to be the only thing keeping your body moving. I know that type of rage; my question is why are you this livid?” I proceeded to tell him what happened at the party and he didn’t seem pleased.

“If any of us had known I would have given him a piece of my mind myself. He should never have treated you that way no matter what delusions he may have had!” He seemed to get very angry very fast. Out of the brothers I hadn’t truly spoken to Satan as closely, but he took my feelings to heart as though we were friends from day one. I put my arms around his to keep him from getting up.

“No please, I don’t want anyone fighting my battles; this is for me to handle. I didn’t want to ruin your day with my antics, I’m sorry.” He calmed down and looked at me with sympathy…and I hated it.

“You know I see why the two of you don’t get along; you sound just like him. Let me guess you are jabbing at him because of his actions against you and he wants you to stop being so ‘defiant’.”

“I guess so.”

“If I know Lucifer he will not let go until you back off, and if you don’t back off it’s going to go around in circles until he kills you.”

“Would he really do that?”

“Depends on how far you push him; it’s rare to see him lose his cool, and on top of that Diavolo himself likes you right? It’s very possible that he will just grin and bear it simply because of that. But I wouldn’t go picking fights with him either, because if he tries anything I will have to step in.” I then told him about this morning and what he had said to me.

“Huh…”

“Why do you think he’s being so mean?”

“I have no idea…but if what he says is true and he really doesn’t have ill feelings for you then it is safe to say that your best route is to back off.”

“You mean surrender? I am not going to let Lucifer go around thinking he won!”

“But if you really want peace just let it go! I know he’s an ass at times but if you are the one with the malice then you need to reevaluate the situation.”

“No, he called me weak and irrelevant; I’m not going to let him win this!”

“What exactly are you trying to win? Is this really about Lucifer or do you have a deeper vendetta?” I stared at him for a minute, I truly didn’t have an answer and that bothered me.

“Well, you say that but you are at odds with him at times too!”

“He is my brother, we will always be at odds that’s just siblings. I want to know why you are avoiding my question?” his eyes seemed to pierce into my soul and I relented. The only people I had told about my past was Riley and Eliza and Levi knew I didn’t get along with many people but he took it as me being awkward. Even so, they didn’t even know the tip of the iceberg; could I trust Satan? Would he use my pain against me?

“When you look at me that way, you remind me of my mother.”

“Well your mother doesn’t get as wrathful as I can.”

“Ha, you don’t know my mother! Once she was so angry and grabbed me by my hair while I was sleeping and threw me out of my room. Then she grabbed me by my arm and leaned me over the railing like she was going to push me over all while she was yelling at me. It was about thirty feet down; if my grandmother hadn’t stepped in I don’t know what would have happened.”

“That’s a horrible thing for a mother to do!”

“Well….in her defense I had told my eight year old sister that she was the spawn of evil and that she needed to go off herself because our parents secretly didn’t want her. All of which caused her to run away for months. And all so I could have more of our father’s attention.” He stared at me horrified. I don’t know why I told him these things; maybe because he shared my love of knowledge or because he reminded me of my mother, or because he was the first one to ask me what was wrong.

“I’m not a nice person Satan…I think…maybe I deserve to be scorned; I can take people hating me but what I cannot stand is pity. I would rather be despised than have anyone think that I’m some low class unfortunate. It is one thing for Lucifer to simply dislike me but when he called me irrelevant and weak…when he called me nothing….” I began to choke and fought hard to pull it together, to turn that hurt into anger.

“Someone told you that before?” I nodded in response.

“Was it your mother that said those words to you?!”

“No of course not, actually that was the only time my mother yelled at me that way but she never called me names. Let’s just say before I came here my only friends comprised of my plants. My own siblings and I aren’t that close but you can see why.”

“Was it that bad?” I thought about the garbage and the rotten cake and then every time those other kids had put their hands on me. they didn’t stop beating on me until I fought back four years ago but I never told a single soul the extent of it until now.

“The kids at school singled me out and teased me since I began primary school; at first it was how I looked but the more inclined I became with knowledge the more they seemed to single me out. I never knew why really, I always looked for the reason they would dislike me so I could fix it and I made sure that I was perfect in every way but I refused to act stupid to please them, not that it would help. Once they told me that they didn’t want to make fun of me anymore and wanted to be friends, and when I turned twelve a month later they told me they had a surprise and blindfolded me. They pushed me off the school roof and into a dumpster and threw cake and rotten food at me It wasn’t until I as twelve and began to fight back but they never let up on their words and ‘pranks’ this scar on my hand came from a cut I got from the broken glass. I never told my parents about it, you are the first to know.”

“Why did you choose to tell me?”

“I don’t know…because you care hopefully.” He took my hand in his and looked me deep in my eyes.

“I will never let anyone hurt you as long as you are here; I swear by that.”

“Why are you so nice to me?”

“I think you get me; you enjoy books as much as I do, I know you peek at my collection when you think I’m not here. And you alphabetized them once as well; that shows you respect them and I can get behind a person like that.” Out of the brothers I felt Satan was the one who understood me the most, we connected on an intellectual level and I found that very refreshing.

“Thank you, you are a really great friend.”

“Ah see, you have made at least six friends in two weeks, do you still think you’re defective?”

“No, it just means that demons are more my type of people.” He laughed at that.

“The way you treated your sister makes me think you were part demon yourself.” I laughed just a little too hard at that…I’m just glad he was joking.

“Hey Satan, why is Jetèa in your room? I’m her guide not you, so she doesn’t need to be in here with you unless I’m around got it?!” Mammon had been a lot closer to me since he won our bet and though his mild possessiveness was odd to me I didn’t dislike it either.

“Mammon, why must you be such an idiot, she can be with whom she wants.”

“But I was chosen to be her guide, not you; that makes me her guy! So if anyone wants to talk to her they have to ask me!” they both looked heated, I had never had two guys fight over me before, it was surreal. I took Mammon’s hand and tried to calm him down.

“Mammon, Satan was just giving me some advice; you are still my guide, you don’t have to be upset.”

“I aint upset, you’re just a human anyway what do you know about my feelings.”

“I know that I don’t want you angry over me.” He looked at me and blushed a little before taking my hand and pulling me out of his brothers room.

“Ok look, now I was doing this modeling gig for a magazine and they gave me two vouchers for a free meal. Belphie and Levi are busy, Asmo has a Date and Beel would eat his and my food too. Lucifer and Satan are killjoys so you are my last resort. I mean if you don’t want to go I don’t really care, I was just trying to be nice and all so you better be grateful!” I took the ticket in my hand and it was to a restaurant nearby called Hell’s Kitchen and they were vouchers for two free meals. Was…he asking me on a date?

“Look if you didn’t want to go just say so!”

“Wait…I just never been asked out like this before; I think I would like to share a meal with you.” He got really red in the face and began to stammer.

“Why do you have to say it like that? Nobody’s askin you out okay, I just had an extra ticket and I took pity on ya got it?!” he seemed so self-conscious and I’m not going to lie, to think that he was embarrassed this way by me was sweet and refreshing and I put an hand on his arm.

“I will get dressed.” We were at the restaurant within the next hour; I had put on a pair of jeans and a nice pink sleeveless sweater and Mammon donned his black t-shirt and jeans and his brown and white Jacket. He fidgeted as we waited on our food like he wasn’t sure what to say. To be honest I wasn’t sure either.

“Thank you for bringing me along Mammon.” He looked up and waved his hand dismissively.

“Yeah, sure like I said I just had another ticket is all. Nothin to get all gooey about.”

“Even still, I’m glad.” He cleared his throat and darted his eyes.

“So anyway, I just wanted to make sure that you were ready for classes and stuff. Are you feeling nervous or anything?”

“No not really, I have been studying the material for the past couple weeks and though it is more advanced than back home, I can say that it won’t be impossible to pass if I simply apply myself.”

“Whaaa? You already studied the material? I haven’t even gotten my books yet; man Lucifer’s going to kill me if my grades aren’t better this year!”

“If you like I can tutor you; I wouldn’t mind it at all.”

“Come on, the great Mammon, one of the most powerful demons in Devildom getting tutored by a human, there’s no way I would need your help!”

“You’re right, you don’t need a study partner, I just figured you could help me understand a few things in the books, to help me instead?” He perked up at that.

“Yeah I can help you out and all, as your guide it’s my job!”

“Ha! Look Mammon suckered Jetèa into buying him dinner! Levi strolled by with Belphie and Asmo skipped along behind. As it turned out they were not busy as Mammon had said.

“Oh dear, I figured when they weren’t at dinner something had gone wrong.”

“Would you guys leave us alone already?!”

“You might want to watch out that he doesn’t skip out and leave you with the bill Jetèa, you’ll be washing dishes for a week.”

“Now guys he may just have the money to pay for it, so whose wallet did you steal it from?”

“I aint stole anything! I’m here doin honest got it!?”

“You honest? Please is that what you told that witch you still owe money to? You will con one person to pay back another. You are nothing but a—“

“A what? A scumbag, a crummy pile of garbage? A worthless bum? Go ahead I’ve heard it all before!”

“No a waste of breath and space!”

“All three of you shut the Fuck UP!!” Oh darn, I opened my mouth and my mother came out. I never swear but they made me so mad! I stood up and stared them down.

“How is anything you’re saying constructive? How do any of your words help him to do better? If his actions are as deplorable as you say they are then why not simply help him make better choices? You stand there and tear him down and say such hurtful words and the only thing that does is cause him to befit the labels he was bequeathed! Science proves that when people are given a label they are doomed to become it if there is no intervention! You three are doing nothing but continuing a cycle of toxicity and I find it despicable! You are supposed to be his brothers!! You are family, and if family is this vile and malicious towards each other then there is no hope for anyone else! If anyone should be ashamed it should be the three of you, coming to a public place just to tear him down when he was being honest all along! It’s outright shameful!” everyone stared at me….and I mean everyone in the restaurant. Some clapped and the rest went back to their meals but Levi Asmo and Belphie were speechless.

I sat back down and Mammon just looked down like he had lost his appetite. I reached to touch him and he pulled away from me, leaving the restaurant entirely. I ran after him yelling his name but he tried to ignore me until I grabbed him by his jacket.

“Don’t you think you’ve done enough already?! You embarrassed me in front of everyone in there! I didn’t ask for you to do that, I’m not some kid runnin under his Mama’s skirt! I didn’t ask for you to fight for me!!” I knew the pain he was feeling right now and instead of saying a word I just put my arms around his waist and hugged him close. He seemed to not know what to do for a moment but eventually hugged me back. He started to squeeze me tighter and he began to tremble.

“No one ever stood up for me before…” His voice broke and my heart hurt for him in that moment because I knew what that felt like to have so many bystanders watch your torment but no one care enough to be your voice. I hugged him tighter not saying a word; I didn’t need to say anything else.

L

I was on my way to Diavolo’s office when I happened upon Belphie and Asmo looking pretty deflated. As busy as I had been lately I knew I had to talk to my brothers.

“What is the matter with you two?”

“Lucifer…we’re terrible brothers…” Asmo sniffled

“What trouble are you in now?”

“Jetèa yelled at us.”

“She did what?!”

“Well it all started a couple nights ago when we noticed that Mammon and Jetèa weren’t at dinner, Satan had told us that mammon had took her out.”

“So of course we assumed that he had hatched some sort of scheme to get a free meal and we went down there to give him a hard time about it, the usual.”

“Jetèa went OFF she yelled at us; she said that our words were not constructive and if he was as bad as we said he was then as family we should help him find a solution instead of tearing him down.”

“And she said that the labels we give him make him doomed to befit them and that all we are doing is breeding a cycle of toxicity! Me, Toxic? Have you ever heard of such a thing?” Levi then came into the hall looking into his phone.

“OMG guys, it’s all online; the labeling theory…she was one hundred percent right!”

“Oh no…I am toxic! Is there a cream I can use for that? Look it up!”

“Wait now hold on! You mean to tell me that you are all upset because some human girl butted in?”

“But she’s right; usually Mammon yells and says dumb things and we laugh but it wasn’t until she confronted us that we saw just how upset we made him. He left without eating the food that he didn’t swindle or steal!”

“I’m glad I didn’t post it, I would have lost so many followers.”

“We feel awful…and Mammon won’t speak to us.” She stood up for him…why was it the more I hear of this girl from another’s perspective the more she seems like a kindhearted caring person? Just then she came out of her room and into the hall. Asmo ran to put his arms around her sniffling.

“Oh my little rose, please forgive us for being so terrible! I feel so awful that my skin is getting blanched!”

“Asmo it isn’t me you should be apologizing to; you have to make things right with Mammon.

“But he won’t speak to us.” She tucked her hair behind her ear as she thought looking at the group of them.

“I am going to study with him and Beel, I will talk to him for you but please I am not making any promises.”

“Great, thanks!”

“My flower is so sweet!”

“I appreciate that!” she walked on glancing at me as she passed but saying nothing. I wasn’t needed for this after all; it has seemed that my brothers have grown to depend on her, even forming study sessions just a few days before class. Was this the real Jetèa Minamino or was this an act so she could win my brothers and eventually turn them against me? I had to find out.


	8. Broken Curfews, Broken Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few weeks of classes are going well, Belphie invites Jetea to go to a night club for demons for a competition, upon hearing this them and a few of the other brothers decide to join for some late night fun only for it to end in the most disastrous way.

Chapter 8

J

The first few weeks of class have gone by pretty well, my teachers are good and the other students pretty much ignore me since the brothers stay around me. It was odd, having friends in school; normally I would spend lunch and free period studying or something but I have been sitting with Mammon, Beel, Asmo and Levi for lunch and during my free period I would read and talk with Satan. I began to feel like the normal schedule I had engrained into myself over the years was being taken up by these guys and at first I was upset that they were getting in the way of my usual tasks, but the more time I got to spend with them, the more I realized I was missing out on something and this...feeling was what I had been craving all along. I was finally accepted.

I was walking back to the house with Belphie; we were quiet, he doesn’t usually have much to talk about and in honesty the silence was just as comforting as conversation.

“Hey Jetèa…do you dance?”

“I have practiced ballet…but I’m not adept; my sister is the dancer of the family really.”

“Ah, I knew you would have that under your belt as well; I practice ballet, it takes a lot of strength and endurance.”

“But it is a beautiful art form, I’ve actually seen you dance; you’re form is amazing…” he looked at me and flushed.

“You’re beautiful too…I mean I’m sure your form is beautiful too! Look what I’m getting at is-“

“What you’re gettin at is that you need to get your hand off of Jetèa and back up!”

“Of course….hello Mammon, what brings you along?”

“It’s my job to guide Jetèa around; this poor human would walk right off a cliff if she wasn’t supervised then Lucifer would have a fit and I don’t need that. I can’t have him on my case, I’m a busy demon ya know?”

“I know you are Mammon, and I appreciate you looking out for me.” I had gotten wind of Mammon’s game; he was so used to being belittled that he shows indifference to everything and everyone. 

“Yeah, well, just don’t go and run off on me again alright? I don’t need the trouble.” I put my hand on his arm and smiled.

“I won’t.” He flushed and backed up.

“So anyway I wanted to invite you to this club called the fall; they have dancing competitions and I needed a partner.”

“Who said you could ask Jetèa out dancing? You want to take her anywhere you have to ask me!”

“Why don’t you go too? There is always room for more right Belphie?”

“Yeah…sure.”

“I’m a model; I can’t just go around giving my good looks away for free!”

“The winners of the competition receive a cash prize.”

“You mean money?”

“Cold hard grimm.”

“Well why didn’t you say so, I can shave a few minutes to help you guys out being that I am so gracious and all.” Belphie seemed indifferent but agreed anyway.

“Now there is one catch, we will have to sneak out past curfew to do it.”

“We could get into big trouble; Lucifer would kill us!” Mammon was right, I had never snuck out ever in my life! But they looked at me like they truly wanted to go and I didn’t want to disappoint them so I went against my better judgments.

“I’ll go if you guys are up to it,” They both beamed in delight. We went home and did our homework like normal and we had dinner without saying a word. Once eleven o’clock hit we rose from our beds and dressed. I put on a pair of black baggy sweats, a white tank and a black midriff jacket. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail and tried to complete the look with the black velvet choker of my mother’s. I swear my mother has odd taste in clothing styles at times, it was like she packed my bag to force me go out and be adventurous. I applied some eyeliner just as Mammon slid into my room, he looked at me for several seconds before he cleared his throat.

“I…wanted to make sure you weren’t running late; we have to get there in a half hour ya know.”

“Nope, I’m good to go.” He took my hands in his and looked at me for a long awkward moment.

“Um,…Mammon?” he put a pair of fingerless leather gloves in my hand.

“I think these will pull it off even better.”

“Thank you.” He touched my face and I felt nervous to be in my dark bedroom alone with him.

“I never told you how much I appreciate what you did for me. No one’s ever really believed in me before, and you let me tutor you and everything. I just want to say thank you.” He looked deep into my eyes and I felt a little self-conscious. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me.

“Come on, let’s go!” Belphie whispered in the doorway and Mammon let go of me quickly.

“Let’s go through Jetèa’s window we can fly out that way and Lucifer’s room is on the other side he won’t see.”

“Uhhh fly? I can’t fly!”

“I guess I’ll take one for the team and carry you, even though it would be a hassle; I may just sprain a wing.”

“Whatever let’s just go.”

“I want to go too!” Asmo slid into my room along with Levi.

“What are you guys doing? We can’t ALL go!”

“Why not, Lucifer isn’t leaving his room for the rest of the night and besides, Satan and Beel aren’t going so it isn’t all of us. As long as we are back in time for class tomorrow it’ll be fine. This would be gold for my feed! And besides Belphie, how are you going to ask me for my limited edition Seven Lords wing glider and not invite me along? I just so happen to have another pair for me. In order for this plan to work you need my merch and therefore me.”

“And you know I love parties, oh my little rose is so adorable! She’s so punk rock, I love it!” Asmo held me close and nuzzled me.

“Hey Asmo, back off of her!”

“Keep it down!! Look let’s just go, we do the competition and we head back no detours, Lucifer will notice if all of us are gone.”

“Like I said he isn’t leaving his room, it’ll be fine; let’s go out the window hurry.”

“Come on, I’ll carry you. They all changed to their demon forms and though they were far from my first demons to look at I was still pretty surprised. Mammon put his hands on my waist and lifted me up a few inches and I put my arms around his neck, for the most part his torso was pretty bare and I could feel his muscles tense as he held me close. I felt his warm breath on my neck as he whispered to me.

“You could wrap your legs around me, give you a better grip.”

“You would like that wouldn’t you Mammon?!”

“I want to carry my rose, I bet she smells so sweet…”

“Way to make the most out of a moment; that is so unfair!”

“I just don’t want her to fall alright, I’m her guide; it’s my job to keep her safe!” it was silent a moment as I thought the action over, would it be appropriate? If I slipped from his arms the fall would injure me, but even if I caught my own landing it would only raise flags. I lifted my legs up and wrapped them around his waist I felt his heart quicken and I buried my face in his neck to hide my own flushed face. Before I knew it I felt wind whip around me violently and a whooshing so loud I heard ringing by the time it ceased. I looked down and saw that we were gliding hundreds of feet high…no, I would not be able to catch that fall, and I gripped Mammon tighter.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m alright, just don’t let me go okay?”

“Don’t worry…I would never let you go.” I felt my heart skip and I gasped. I had noticed not long after I had arrived that the brothers showed a subtle interest in me on some level or another but I took at them being nice. But between Belphie inviting me with him, Asmo’s constant affection, Satan’s protectiveness and Beel’s kindness I was beginning to think that I had made some really great friends. But Mammon seemed different…maybe it was gratitude he was feeling but I had a feeling I should be careful around him.

We got to The Fall within ten minutes and we got in without a problem the whole place was pounding with music and demons dancing everywhere like any club you would see in the human world but multiplied by ten! I had never been to a club at all so you could imagine I was a bit intimidated. Belphie took my hand and smiled to reassure me and I remembered that I was not to show weakness, I held my head high and moved to the music like everyone else. I wasn’t much of a social dancer though, I have practiced ballet for a few years but I wasn’t one for performing but these guys were so nice to me that I had to do something. I just hoped that I would do well; if it were my sister she would excel at this thing, she dances with her heart but I wouldn’t know what to do. _Don’t move to the music move with the music, let it into your spirit and ride the beat_. My Mothers words rang into my head and I accidentally crashed into another demon, causing them to spill their drink all over them.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry! Let me buy you another! The demon flew into a rage and tried to swing at me with his claws but I dodged it easily and flung a nearby chair, knocking him out.

“What happened here?” Mammon was quickly by my side.

“He tried to attack me….i guess he was drunk and fell over the chair.”

“Hey the competition is starting; are you ready for this?”

“Yeah I think so.”

“Stay close, we don’t need you to get hurt.” Mammon, Belphie and I stepped on stage and the crowed began to cheer, some waving glows ticks and fans. When the music played my mind wanted to freeze and panic, there was no choreography no instructions, but I remembered my mother’s words from years ago and simply moved. In all honesty I wasn’t sure if I was any better than anyone but the crowd cheered for us the loudest and that granted us the winners. I was happy to see the joy on their faces as they celebrated their victory.

“We couldn’t have done this without you Jetèa!”

“Yeah you were awesome!”

“Eight thousand grimm!! Look at that sweet sweet cash!!”

“You know we are splitting that right?”

“What? Oh of course, just let me hold onto it for safe keeping.” Mammon laughed and for just a moment I wondered if I had found where I belonged. Mammon gave me 2500grimm and I knew I was to pay back Beel with interest even if he never wanted it back. I had to, it was principle. The rest I would just save for a rainy day.

“That is no fair, they cheated! This is a competition for demons, that’s a human!” the crowd began to murmur and I felt an air of tension fill the club.

“What difference does it make what race she is? She’s a better dancer than any of you and she proved it!”

“Stupid human coming in our club and stealing our money; we should teach her a lesson!”

“She aint stole anything got it, we won this Grimm, so you can back off and go run to your mamas unless you want to deal with the great Mammon!” Asmo and Levi jumped onto the stage as well and shielded me. it wasn’t that they weren’t powerful but this was a mob! And they all wanted me why, because I wasn’t like them? I’m sure the preexisting prejudice and the drinks made them all reckless but even still to fight over a matter like this?

“Let’s eat the human!”

“I got dibs on her legs!”

“You touch her and I’m ripping your horns clean off!!” the mob rushed us and the boys began to fight, even if they were powerful forty on four wasn’t fair and it was late and we were all tired. However they seemed to toss them back with ease Mammon particularly showing off but more of them kept coming and when he turned to me his faced turned to fear and he tackled me to the ground, I felt the whole ground shake and there was a commotion and when I stood back up it looked like an outright riot had broken out! This isn’t what I wanted, we were supposed to have a good time and go home not get into fights! I couldn’t bear it I had to make it stop! I reached into my hairclip and pulled out my seeds, I threw them into the crowd and put my energy into them, they spouted into vines and branches that bound everyone up and kept them separated, the guys looked confused and wondered what the heck happened I slowly released everyone and they calmed down, frightened at what happened and their initial anger spent. We didn’t hesitate to run out of the place as quickly as possible not stopping until we were well into town.

“That was insane; what in the world got into those guys!”

“They were drunken idiots, if they were sober they would never have tried to come at us!”

“Exactly, they had the nerve to go for Jetèa like that, bastards.”

“Speaking of Jetèa, I have to ask…that was you that did that, that stopped the fight wasn’t it?” All my blood left my face the moment Asmo asked that question. Levi, Mammon and Belphie looked to him confused.

“What are you talking about Asmo, she’s just a human. She doesn’t have any powers, she can’t do anything.”

“Hear me out, those plants were Clematis; now I wouldn’t have given it a second thought but you told me all about the ones you were growing in the greenhouse, you wanted to generate a new color.”

“So?”

“Those flowers were teal, just like the ones you showed me. Only they were maxed out by some sort of power and I swear it came from you.” They all looked at me now and I felt my heart stop and tears began to well. Was it all over? I had been in school just less than a month and I may be expelled.

“Jetèa…are you a demon?”

“I…I…not fully…” their mouths dropped and they backed up.

“Please…guys I’m the same girl…”

“The same girl that lied to us you mean? You went on acting all weak and you had that sort of power in you?! How could you do that, lie to everyone like that?!”

“It was the only way I could go to school here, I hated my life at home! I wanted to be around people that could maybe understand me, and like me for who I am! I found that here, with you guys; you care about me for me!”

“No, you never gave us a chance to do that. How could we care about you for who you are when we don’t even know?”

“Levi I am half human! Is having demon blood in my veins make me less of a person?! Does being a little more like you make me that much of a nuisance? Do I not bleed, sleep, eat and care just like you do? If I told you I was half Jamaican would that make any difference? Nothing has changed; I cannot use my abilities in human world and until now I haven’t used them here! Please…don’t turn your backs on me!”

“I don’t know, I mean she’s right she half human so she didn’t really lie right?”

“I don’t think it’s a big deal, but Diavolo may be furious if he finds out the documents were false.”

“But she is half human, so it should be fine.” They talked back and forth for a few minutes, Mammon was the only one who didn’t say a word to me, he looked betrayed.

“Mammon…please, nothing has changed…” I touched his arm and he smacked my hand away. Then he seemed to stumble and I caught him; he was bleeding a lot he must have taken a hit when he shielded me.

“We can discuss this later we have to get back home now.”

“You guys Mammon’s hurt!”

“Oh that looks bad, he will heal but his wing is torn so he can’t fly.” I ripped my shirt into a strip and tied off his left wing like a tourniquet to stop the bleeding and used a needle from a plant and my own hair to stich him up. the three of them had to hold him down while I worked.

“You are quite resourceful.”

“I have been in extensive training from the time I was four, be it combat, my plant weaponry, first aid or simple survival I was taught to be ready.” I then pulled a salve of my creation from my purse and spread it evenly on Mammon’s wing but it did sting him and he began to yell.

“I’m so sorry, I know it hurts; the venom in this salve works at your nerves but it will numb them in just a moment, and with this you will be healed completely in a day or so.”

“We have to get back before word spreads of this incident.”

“I’ll carry rose and Levi you carry Mammon.”

“Aw come on, why?

“Because you are the strongest of us after Mammon and you are faster with those doo-hickys.” Levi groaned and motioned to pick his brother up who only shoved him back.

“Mammon we have to go!”

“I’m not going anywhere with her! You’re a liar, you used me!”

“Mammon please, you’re hurt, we have to get you home! I never intended to lie to you; and I certainly didn’t use you!”

“You could have fought back all along, but you let us fight for you like you couldn’t take care of yourself! I wouldn’t even be hurt if you fessed up then!” He was right…I let them fight for me and I caused them grief I got him hurt when I could have stopped this when it started or at least kept anyone from getting hurt.

“Mammon…I never wanted you to get hurt; let me treat your other wound I have-“

“Don’t touch me! You said you trusted me…” It was then I realized that I had caused more than just physical pain for my friend. And it hurt to see him glare at me as Levi lifted him up and took off.

“Come on rose…” Asmo lifted me up and I held on. The night started out so fun and ended in disaster; this could not be any worse.

We climbed back into my window exhausted and on edge; were they going to tell on me? Was my time here at an end? We all stood in my room looking to each other unsure of what to make of it all.

“Look we are all tired; we will discuss it tomorrow, its late and we have class.” Belphie spoke up and we nodded in agreement.

“Yes you are correct; it is very late.” I felt ice run through my veins and the others froze in absolute terror. Lucifer sat in the far corner of my room waiting for us to return, the only thing we saw at first there the glowering crimson eyes in the pitch black shadows. He removed his folded hands from his lap and uncrossed his legs before standing causing all of us to step back. He looked to Mammon and then over at us but when his eyes rested on me I felt nothing but rage…this was more than simply getting back at him or irking him, this was serious. We snuck out, we made a scene, we made the school look bad and were busted.


	9. When shit hits the fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been caught going out after curfew and causing a scene, Lucifer is beyond furious and a serious confrontation between him and his brothers ensues. Jetea jumps in between them causing a shift in everyone's perspective. Mammon's disintegrated ego causes A Falling out between him and Jetea and she chooses to leave the school.

Chapter 9

J

Lucifer paced furiously downstairs as we all stood terrified of what he will say or do. We were afraid to speak up and I had never asked for them to keep my secret my anxiety grew with each second but I refused to let it show on my face.

“Let me see if my understanding is correct; you snuck out of the house well after curfew to go to a club. While you are there, you get into a huge fight and caused an incident which will reflect on the school and upon Diavolo, and you thought you could just sneak back in and not acquire any consequences? You thought you could cause all this trouble and I not know about it?!”

“Well…no one wanted a fight; they tried to hurt Jetèa!” Asmo spoke up first.

“Who shouldn’t have been there in the first damned place!!!” He turned into his demon form; he had four black wings that were massive and his horns curved from his head. I was a combination of terrified and infatuated at him; he was scary and yet so beautiful.

“Lucifer it was my fault, I invited them to the club so that we could compete in the dance off. If you are angry at anyone it should be me!”

“Belphagor….I am more than angry; it is my entire job to uphold Diavolo’s good name and this schools reputation. So what do you think knowing that four of the student council officers who are supposed to be the examples of the school and an exchange student caused such a social incident will do to his name? What will it do to my name since it was my own brothers who crept from my house while I slept?!! You all know better as student council officers and as my brothers and yet this girl has caused you to forget your duty and your purpose!!” He stepped menacingly closer and grabbed mammon by his hair; it seemed he would be the first to receive the punishment.

“And _YOU_ ; It was your entire job to keep her in line and out of danger! You took her there knowing the dangers; you crept out knowing the rules and for what? For money that you will have squandered in mere hours?! You incompetent, thoughtless, worthless excuse for a brother!” Lucifer slammed him down and we all flinched. I leapt forward putting myself between Lucifer and the others to their horror and his incense.

“Lucifer please!! We must think of another resolution; the incident was unfortunate but not the end. We will make a public apology, do community service even fix the club ourselves! Anything but please don’t hurt them!”

“I am very tired of your insolence; you are the one who influenced them to disobey the rules! It is your presence that has caused them to turn against me! Because of your defiance they ruined everything! Now move out of the way Human!” I should have stepped aside but I stood my ground as he glared at me; I was terrified but I had to help them now when I chose not to before.

“Please…this isn’t right; Violence won’t solve the matter, we have to come to another solut-“

“ENOUGH!!!”

He swung at me and my instincts said to dodge, to fight back but I only moved enough to keep his attack from being severe; he sent me flying into the far wall knocking the wind right out of me and leaving scratches, luckily not deep enough for stitches. If I hadn’t moved he would have broken me in half.

“NO!!”

“HOW COULD YOU!!” The others had changed back into their demon forms as well and looked ready to go head to head with their older brother. Beel and Satan saw the commotion and were downstairs immediately. I saw them all about to square off, they would fight their own brother who was much stronger than they were for me. no…they would be severely injured if not killed, I couldn’t have my only friends taken from me, I couldn’t have them hurt for my sake. Mammon was the first to go for Lucifer who took him down without much effort and slammed his head into the stone flooring nearly knocking him out. He looked as though he would strike him again and my feet moved on their own.

“ _STOP IT, STOP IT STOP IT PLEASE!!!!_ ” I had once again put myself between Lucifer and his brothers. I laid over top of mammon, using my own body as a shield; if he was going to hurt him further he would have to go through me.

“I never wanted this, I never wanted you guys to fight; I wanted to have fun for the first time in my life, I wanted to belong! I should have said no! I should have told them it was a bad idea to go! SO KILL ME!! But don’t hurt them, don’t hurt him anymore please…” He backed away stunned…the others backed off as well they stared at me shocked at what I said and I continued to stand my ground.

L

“I should have said no! I should have told them it was a bad idea to go! SO KILL ME!! But don’t hurt them; don’t hurt him anymore please…” she shielded my brother with her own body, she- a frail human girl would give her life for my family… I had hurt her once and that I deeply regretted even in that moment; but instead of cowering, instead of begging for mercy she came back and put herself in harm’s way to protect my brothers. This is what they saw in her…if turning them against me was her plan she wouldn’t have interfered, she wouldn’t be trying to protect them from me if she didn’t care…what had I done? The doors burst open and Diavolo rushed in with Barbatos with a worried look upon his face and I felt the full weight of my actions.

“This isn’t good, not good at all…Lucifer have you heard about the incident at The Fall? There was a fight and…what is going on here?!” I saw Jetèa pull Mammon to his feet who pulled away from her; he was bleeding from the head and mouth but was able to stand on his own. He was always resilient my brother.

“Diavolo…I…was-”

“Lucifer was questioning us on the events of the night Sir. We were trying to come together to form a resolution to this….unfortunate event.” Jetèa spoke up and I felt a flood of dread fill me.

“My dear, you’re bleeding! What happened to you?!” 

“I was attacked, The five of us, Asmo, Levi, Mammon, Belphie and myself snuck out after curfew to compete in a dance competition. I was attacked afterwards and they fought to defend me; they would’ve fought to the death if they had to. I did get hurt but I know it would be much worse if they hadn’t risked their wellbeing for me.” She embellished for me…why would she do that? Diavolo took a handkerchief and tried to apply pressure to her wound but she waved him off.

“No no, there isn’t any need. I have a healing salve that I have constructed from different components and poisons from various plants. I will be fine in a couple of day’s tops.” She was bleeding but it wasn’t heavy, I must have nearly missed her.

“That is remarkable! This balm can heal a wound like this in just a matter of days? But you must still file an incident report.”

“No please, there is no need! I should not have ventured out in the first place; this is all my fault, I wanted to see the city at night and I caused so much trouble! Lucifer and I were thinking; those of us who left could make a public apology and repair the damages ourselves? Would the owners be willing to settle?”

“Actually the owners had said that the group who had caused the fight make a scene like that every other week or so and that it wasn’t your fault at all. But I do believe that your suggestion would be very useful in relations with them. That is a very good solution for the two of you to come up with.”

“Thank you Sir. And I do apologize again for my reckless behavior; it was inexcusable.”

“Well don’t go sneaking off into the night again young lady; you are in my care while you are here. I would be the one to tell your parents the news if something was to happen to you and I do not want to give such nice people such dreadful information.”

“I understand.” He stood and looked at me a worried look in his eye as he surveyed the room.

“All of you get some sleep; school will be in session in just a few hours. And you are still expected to attend…Mammon, are you alright?!”

“I’m fine…”

“No you don’t look well at all. I will excuse you and Jetèa from classes tomorrow since you are both hurt, and she can give you some of that good medicine.” He perked up a little at knowing he was excused from class, he wasn’t that injured to be so excited to miss school.

“Sure thing Diavolo Sir, now that’s what I’m talking about!”

“I am very disappointed in the five of you; you four know better and Jetèa even you know the rules of curfew. I have excused the circumstances of the club because that wasn’t in your control but because you broke curfew in the first place you must be punished. So repairing damages will be just that and you are to have a curfew of eight o’clock for the next month. None of you are to leave the house after that time. You are to go to school, spend four hours doing repairs and come back. So think of it as being grounded.” They groaned a little but nodded in obedience and Diavolo turned to leave.

“Lucifer please come with me.” I followed him out and shut the doors behind me. We walked in silence for several minutes before Diavolo opened his mouth to speak.

“Old friend, I must ask you…would you ever lie to me?”

“Never Diavolo.”

“Do you suspect something wrong in Jetèa’s story? I saw something in her eyes that told me she was hiding something, she had always been transparent before. If she is lying about this incident I would have no choice but to expel her.”

“Actually what she said was true, she was attacked and my brothers did defend her.”

“Oh?”

“It’s just that when they returned I lost my temper and while I was punishing Mammon she jumped in between and I struck her. Those injuries were of my doing.” I heard the air rush out of him in a sigh and there were several moments of silence.

“And you didn’t speak up then?”

“And call the girl a liar in front of you? We both know what she was doing.”

“Very true; but it doesn’t justify what happened.”

“Of course…what I had done was inexcusable.” Why would she try to keep what I had done from Diavolo? Was she going to use it as blackmail or was this girl just what my brothers had said she was?

“I will need each of them separated and writing a statement to the nights events. We are going to get this smoothed over as quickly as possible.”

“Of course.” He was quiet for another moment, chewing on his words before trying them out.

“Lucifer….I know you didn’t hurt her on purpose; if that were the case she wouldn’t have been fast enough to dodge you and she would have been killed. But even still…this program means a lot to me, you know that better than anyone. I hope you would practice more self-control my friend; I know that seems like an incredulous statement for you but I know she can work your nerves…” He stopped and grabbed my shoulder tightly, a surge of power exuding from him in a threatening manner.

“And if I were to find out there was malice behind that exchange…I would be inclined to think that you were in fact being disloyal to me.” Diavolo was the most patient demon I know, for someone in his position this was a very rare find; but to see in his eyes the rage that threatened to bubble to the surface put chills even in my spine. I may be more powerful of the seven; but he is the next Demon King and treason was a heavy crime even in Devildom.

“I would never Diavolo…” He laughed and patted me.

“Of course you wouldn’t, I know you would never betray me! Well, let’s not dwell on the past. We are going to fix this first thing in the morning. I will need those statements by noon tomorrow; I will be going to The Fall myself to make an appearance in the morning.”

“Yes sir.” He knew; he must have heard the commotion before coming into the room; this was his way of warning me. I had always been efficient in keeping Diavolo Proud until now and this night caused a rift between us. That damned girl….no….this was all my doing. I spent so much time being suspicious of her motives that I lost focus of my own objective. I was so blinded by my pride that I didn’t see that she wasn’t a manipulative bother I has sought her out to be. My brothers saw it, but when she tried to make amends those weeks ago I turned her against me. Had I made a different choice this wouldn’t have happened and now here I was at her mercy and in need of her forgiveness when the entire reason this spat began was so I wouldn’t have to seek it in the first place.

J

“Mammon? I have some medicine for you; this will help your head…” I crept into his room thinking he may be asleep. I hadn’t seen him all morning and in all honesty I was still nervous about last night. He was so angry with me, I called him my friend but I didn’t trust him with this information…but what was I to do? Now their knowing my secret would put them all on the line.

“Mammon…?” He sat on his couch in the dark with his sunglasses on; he had bandaged himself up but he needed to change them. I moved slowly towards him, I wasn’t sure why but something about his brooding behavior made me nervous.

“Why are you here?”

“I brought more of the salve and some fresh bandages-“

“I DIDN’T ASK FOR ANY OF THAT!!” he slapped the supplies out of my hand and grabbed my arm. I was afraid I couldn’t see his eyes so I wasn’t sure what his motives were.

“Do you think I owe you something, do you think I am supposed to be at your beck and call because you threw yourself at Lucifer?! Am I supposed to be your stupid little lap dog, wagging my tail for my master because you stood up for me?! It was your fault this happened in the first place!! It was you and your stupid human smell that made them angry and started it all! You wanted to run with Belphie and leave me behind, you never intended for me to go; so what would have happened if I wasn’t there; If you died on my watch? Oh wait you would have been fine because you aren’t all human! So you lied to us from the very beginning and expected us to just be okay with it?! You don’t see me as a friend; you see me as a tool, you don’t see _me_ at all! And I thought you did….” He stood still gripping my arm. I was only a few inches above his shoulders so he towered over me as he yelled.

“Well I aint your tool anymore!! So you get out, you get out and go back to the human world to your humans and you can feel superior to them because I am not going to let you step on me anymore!”

“That is not how I wanted you to feel!! Please believe me; I never wanted you to get in trouble over me, I trust you with my life!” he shoved be across the room and into his closed door, it didn’t hurt nearly as bad as Lucifer’s attack but my bruises didn’t appreciate it.

“That’s funny, you trust me with your life but lie to me about it. Don’t you ever come between Lucifer and me again; unless you want to be killed and I won’t give a single damn.” His words cut me deep… and I froze in shock at what he said.

“GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!! GET OUT, GO BACK TO YOUR DAMNED HUMANS AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!” I ran out of there as fast as my legs could take me until I collapsed in the hall unable to breath from the wave of emotion. No…don’t cry, don’t show weakness! The weak are punished…I took a thorn and cut at my thighs until the pain stopped and I was able to steady my breathing. I stood just as Lucifer stepped out of his room; both of us were surprised to see each other.

“What are you doing here?!”Great I was going to be yelled at again and I couldn’t take it.

“I want to leave!” He looked at me shocked, even clutched his pearls so to speak.

“You heard what Diavolo said, the five of you are grounded and you shouldn’t be out of bed. Go back to your room this minute.”

“No! I want to leave this house, this school this place. I don’t want to be here anymore! I can’t take it here! I want to go home!” he looked shocked and then waved for me to come in. He stood in front of his fireplace with his back to me for a few moments and my mind began to race, would he hurt me further?

“Why is it you want to leave all of a sudden? Has something happened?”

“Oh stop acting like you care all of a sudden! We both know you want me gone; well here is your big chance! I want to leave, I never want to look at this place ever again so do whatever it is you have to do and get me the hell out of here I know you want to!” he motioned to the table with the chessboard as though he wanted me to have a seat.

“I will tell you what, play me in a game of chess, if you win I will get the process going to your expulsion. If I win you are to stay and go back to your room as instructed.”

“What kind of childishness is this? I have stated an issue and you will not hear me!”

“You have stated a request; you gave me no issue so I have no other reason to prioritize a girls whimsy over other matters at hand. I will make the game more to your liking; for each piece a player takes the other is to answer the question of the takers choosing but it must be the absolute truth.” Why would he make such terms, why all this? Does he want to add insult to injury as well? I sat in the chair and he took his seat and turned the board.

“White and ladies first.” I studied the board and made my move.

“Pawn to e4.”

“Pawn to e5”

“knight to f3”

“Knight to c6”

“Bishop to c4”

“Bishop to c5” he was trying to trap me early so I changed up.

“Pawn to b4”

Bishop takes your pawn. Now I get to ask you a question; I think I will start out gentle: Do you have any siblings?”

“Yes I have a brother and a sister; I am the eldest.”

“Ah, my condolences; having younger siblings can be quite the frustration. I can see why you have taken to mine though and why they look to you.”

“It can be taxing yes but I don’t regret it; not that I have any choice in the matter anyway.”

“Very true, it is your turn now.”

“Pawn to c3”

“Bishop to A5”

“Pawn to d4”

“My pawn has taken yours. Now I want to know something else: Why is it you want to leave?” I thought about what answer to give him only to shake my head.

“Come now, you were the one who came up with the solution for this incident you helped transpire. Would you be so callous as to shirk your responsibility and desert my brothers to clean up your mess? What kind of friend does this with no cause? Is your plan to get them to like you just so you can devastate them later?”

“No, that is a lie; and it doesn’t matter what you do or say they already despise me anyway.” He looked at me for a long moment before leaning closer.

“You still haven’t answered the question.”

“I can’t live in a home where I’m hated by those I am supposed to feel safe around. I have caused more than enough trouble by being here; I would think that you of all people would understand what I am saying.” Even if the others don’t tell on me, I can’t be in this house with Mammon not after that and Lucifer being how he is, I cannot have my number of enemies grow so steadily. Either way, it would be best if I left. I couldn’t take being ridiculed and tormented by those I once called friends.

“It’s your move.” We went on like this for a while longer; I began to feel a little dizzy, I wasn’t sure why…but the more we played the more upset I got that he was treating my request as such a trivial manner!

“My queen takes your pawn; now tell me Lucifer, would you have killed them had I not intervened?” He looked at me deeply for a moment before taking a breath.

“You are an eldest child; you know what it is to be responsible for your siblings to have everyone look to you for guidance while also receiving criticism when they are the ones at fault.”

“Yes, I know it well.”

“My brothers and I get into disputes; it isn’t unusual. But as for destroying my own family I would never do nor allow such a thing; we demons are rather resilient to physical harm; Mammon will be fine I believe his ego is hurt more than anything.”

“But why?”

“I have answered your question, it is my turn now.” We continued on.

“My Bishop takes your pawn. Lucifer why are you so hateful towards me; what have I done to cause you to despise me so?”

“In all honesty I first took you to be a know it all and a shrew; you so blatantly informed me of your displeasure of me and made it known you weren’t to be my companion. Then you show up to the party and rub elbows with Diavolo I couldn’t help but feel you were using him to get back at me. Then you forged that apology in front of him; I was under the impression you wanted to force my hand, make me submit. I wasn’t having that and since then you have been just as hateful towards me.”

“You truly thought I was trying to make that whole night about you?”

“I am the Avatar of pride.”

“But-“

“I’ve already given you two, now it is my turn.” And so we continued.

“Knight to f6, check.”

“And I take your knight; now it is your turn. Why did you lie to Diavolo about last night?” My face flushed and I stammered.

“I didn’t lie, I said that I was attacked and that your brothers defended me.”

“We both know what you did; now answer the question.”

“Maybe I didn’t want anyone to get into trouble; maybe I thought you didn’t need any more grief for one night.”

“A maybe isn’t an answer.”

“I didn’t want you to get into trouble; you can be a complete pompous ass but you didn’t deserve that! Not when it was my fault!” his expression softened visibly and it took me aback. He thought I had an ulterior motive….

“My pawn takes yours; you said in the gym that you didn’t hate me, was that the truth?!”

“Yes, that is true…My queen takes your knight. What is it that causes your displeasure in me?”

“I believe I have made that very clear.”

“No, you have shown it the moment we met; something about me makes you seethe and I see it in your eyes. It only grows as the time goes on. So tell me now; is it you that hates me? Be honest!”

“Yes, yes I hate you!!” I was losing control again; and I couldn’t steady my breathing I began to cut again under the table. He stood and leaned over the table. Getting into my face as I was close to hyperventilating.

“Why…why do you hate me so? Why is it you have had that same look in your eyes from the moment I walked into the assembly hall? Why have you been filled with so much rage since the first day?”

“You don’t know anything about my rage!!”

“ANWER THE DAMN QUESTION!”

“You are arrogant, self-righteous, and you gloat so much about yourself and your achievements like people should worship the ground you walk on! You think that your opinions are the best ones and that anyone who doesn’t share your views is inferior to you or not worth your time! And yet it doesn’t bother you! You just go back to doing your routine like what everyone thinks means nothing to you and you never let it bother you!!” I smacked the chess game to the floor in fury and stood as well.

“And I hate you for that because I look at you and all of these horrible irksome attributes and I see ME!! I’m angry at you because I see all of the things that turns people away, what I see in you I see in me and I hate myself. When I look at you it is like my own faults are on display! And yet you can somehow make it…you don’t let any of that bother you and I can’t do that and that is why I hate you!” my head began to spin and I went for the door. Before I could open it he grabbed me and spun me around to face him. I was terrified of what he would do to me next.


	10. The Tables are Turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetea and Lucifer finally call a truce, at the same time Mammon has turned against her.

Chapter 10

L

What she had said had taken a lot of courage; I say that because for someone as prideful as her to admit her own faults and self-loathing would be like trying to break one’s own arm. I had heard others compare us, and even I saw similarities; but she seemed the most devastated by it. She was able to swallow her pride and confess her inner turmoil; I had to do something about that. She had run for the door but I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me; she looked terrified like I meant to harm her, I suppose I deserved that. I did something I never thought I would do for a human and got on my knees.

“Jetèa, I have a confession to make; I have over the course of these weeks found that you are not the horrible shrew I saw you to be but I didn’t want to believe it. I was so sure that you were conspiring against me that I let the obvious signs go right by me.” I took her hand in mine and her expression softened.

“I found out too late that your apology was sincere; and instead of seeking your forgiveness then I let you despise me, letting it be your problem to bear. It is not only my job to be Diavolo’s right hand; but I am also to see that your stay here is comfortable and accommodating. My reckless and brazen behavior towards you has done nothing of the kind. My brothers have seen the goodness in you and shown you so much more hospitality than I have and that is absolutely shameful! Everything you have said about me is true. And what’s worse you defended my family and I reward you with such aggression; you should have reported me and yet you didn’t…after all I’ve done, you would defend me too? I do not ask your forgiveness as it isn’t owed to me; but I do ask you to stay, and I will uphold my duty to making you feel welcome here. Please Jetèa reconsider.” She began to tremble and at first I thought her to be laughing at me but as I looked up to her I saw that she was in fact crying. All of that anger she once held onto seemed to dissipate into sadness and grief and she bent over wracked with heavy sobs.

“Hey, don’t cry…” she fell into my arms and muffled her wails into my chest. Was this all she had wanted, for me to acknowledge that I had wronged her? This pain, this anger she felt seemed so much heavier than even my infractions called for. Was this the first time anyone said these kinds of things? I put my arms around her and just held her while she cried and in mere moments she stilled.

“There now, all better? Let’s put the ugliness behind us now and start over…Jetèa?” She was unconscious; I shook her gently with no response, and it was then I saw the large amount of blood running down her legs. My mind balked unsure if uncovering the cause would be the most appropriate. I lifted her skirt slowly, making sure she was still covered; to my relief the source of bleeding didn’t go higher than mid-thigh level. It appeared she had been slashing at herself; some of these scars were very old and others were recent but the ones that caused this bleeding were new. I looked over to the table we were playing our game and found the bleeding had started there. She must have hit an artery, _“If she feels she has to be this judgmental to everyone else; how much do you think she berates herself?”_ Of course Diavolo was right she is so judgmental of herself that she resorts to self-mutilation as a punishment! I removed my tie and wound it around the leg with the heaviest bleeding and applied a handkerchief to the other. I spread on of my blankets onto the couch and laid her there and prepared hot water, and medical supplies. I went into the first aid hit and pulled out the smelling salts putting it under her nose in hopes she would awaken. She jolted awake and looked at me with fresh fear in her eyes.

“I am sorry to put you in this position, but I need you to be awake when I do this. I may be a demon, but I am also a gentleman.” She tried to get up but fell back, too dizzy from the blood loss. I promptly began to clean her up making sure she was covered.

“So how long have you been doing this?”

“What are you my damned shrink?!” I deserved that. She tensed as I lifted her leg and placed it into my lap and analyzed the wound before beginning to stitch her up.

“That has to be the most unladylike I have ever seen you act, little miss perfect.”

“I’m nowhere near perfect….it started in middle school; I used to have trouble controlling my emotions, I would cry at the drop of a hat and others prey on weakness. So to keep myself from becoming their target I did what I had to and it was worked thus far.”

“Except you could have seriously injured yourself, you got an artery right here, if you were alone when you passed out you would have bled out.” She averted her eyes from me; normally she would send a snarky remark my way but upon recent events she only remained silent. I finished stitching her wound and began to wrap the bandage I held her thigh gently in my hands as I gave her aid and I noticed her reddened face and averted gaze.

“Please pardon my touch; you see why I wanted you awake for this.”

“It’s fine.” I finished the one and began to stitch the other.

“Are you…going to tell anyone?”

“Do I have a reason to; do you plan to continue this?”

“You don’t understand-“

“You would be surprised just how much I do. What you fix in punishing yourself I alleviate by simply working more and harder. I know you despise it but we are a lot alike. If I had felt the heavy truth of it things would never have gotten this far. I am truly sorry for this.”

“Wow, I get two apologies from the mighty Lucifer? Am I dreaming, am I soon to death? However could I have been bestowed such an honor.” She laughed but there was no sarcasm or malice she had relaxed under my touch; so this was her real laugh…

“That, right there; I mean it may be the blood loss and all but I see it in your eyes. Kindness; it looks good on you. When you aren’t being such an arrogant jerk you are not bad at all.”

“Likewise. There you are all done; I wouldn’t try standing just yet.”

“Well I can’t stay here all day, I don’t need any talk!”

“Talk about what?” she flushed again and looked away.

“Do you think I would try something on you?”

“No! Of course not, I was just…I don’t know…”

“If you need a reason to stay you can write your statement of last night’s events. I have to turn these into Diavolo by noon.” I placed the sheets of paper and a pen on the coffee table and then turned to pick up the chess pieces off of the floor.

“No let me do that!” she fell to the floor and cursed; I could see the frustration in her.

“You are not invincible; there are times when you have to rest and understand your limitations…I would know.” Why did I tell her that? Would it be because she would understand? She looked at me again, an expression of sadness and hid her face. I lifted her from the floor and placed her back upon the couch; kneeling before her and gently taking her chin.

“I will not divulge your secret as long as you promise to cease this behavior. If you have those moments simply call me; we can discuss it in private whatever you need to do just don’t hurt yourself.” She reached up and put her hand to mine her right pinky touched my wrist just under my sleeve and stroked it slightly…I do not know why that was so relevant to note.

“Why do you care?” That was a question I needed to ask myself. Was it that I saw a brotherhood so to speak in her pride? Was it that I finally saw the girl under all of the judgment and critical behavior? Was it because of the love she had for my brothers to put her life on the line for them? Was it because of my guilt in putting her into this precarious position in the first place? Could it have been the gratitude I felt in her defense? I wasn’t sure if it wasn’t any one of these more than all of these.

“Just get some rest and get that statement written. I will be back to check on you later today.”

“I am not staying in here, it is improper!” Ah, there was the hard-headed girl I knew.

“Alright then let’s go!” I lifted her in my arms and she began to squeal.

“What are you doing, put me down!!”

“You simply cannot walk and you do not wish to stay in my room therefor the only option is for me to carry you back to yours.” She looked at me again in anger and grumbled under her breath.

“I’m sorry what was that?”

“I said you win….”

“What? I can’t hear you!”

“I said you win okay?!” she socked me and I couldn’t help but laugh at her.

“Come on you weren’t even trying on that one; what happened, is the hatred you have for me gone?” I put her back down.

“Wow I get two admittance of defeat from the perfectly proud Jetèa; has my judgment come? Am I found wanting? However could I have been bestowed such an honor?!”

“Stop it already!” She laughed again…why did it sound so melodious to me? No…push that away; shove it far away.

“Once I am well enough to walk I am going back to my room.”

“As you wish, but do not complain if I have to scoop you out of the hallway.” I left her alone then my own thoughts waging war in my head. What was this feeling, I had utter distaste for her last night. It had to be guilt, the guilt and gratitude I felt towards her that is stirring these emotions and nothing more.

J

I sat in Lucifer’s room writing out the events of last night in as much detail as I could, leaving out the part where he attacked me. why did I defend him so much he had asked; because it was my fault this had happened. I couldn’t let him and his brothers take such punishments on my account; I had to do right by them even if they despised me so. Mammon…how did I come to make you so angry? My heart twisted painfully as I recounted the moment; he truly seemed to hate me now, how was I to continue to shadow him when he held such malice? And yet at the same time Lucifer has been very civil, no…he has been kind to me. Was he guilty for hurting me, or was there something more to it? I had to admit that he had quite a devilish charm about him when his face wasn’t in a scowl. Could our feud be over just as mine and Mammon’s began? But then I never wanted to fight with Mammon at all; I wanted to apologize but he threw me away before I had the chance and I could only wonder what the others felt.

The others, what could they be thinking of her now? Are they spreading the news of my heritage? Are they going to make me pay for my secrets?! No….breathe…don’t cut…just breathe and finish the statement. I finished and left it on his desk, I could stand pretty well without getting dizzy to getting back to my room wouldn’t be an issue. I crept out, making sure no one saw me before hurrying back to the other side of the house and shutting my door behind me. I checked myself in the mirror at last night’s injuries, they were nearly healed. Sorry Lucifer, you did a good job, but I have other plans for this. I removed the bandages and applied my salve before replacing them; I had never been this reckless with it, I know better than this. I pulled out the cellular device they called the DDD, I never used it much but I needed answers as soon as possible.

Tèa- Hey guys, how are you feeling today? I hope classes aren’t too boring for you XD

I waited for a response, my nerves on end. And my phone finally dinged.

Levi-Chan- We are all fine, and actually class has been pretty exciting .LOLOLOL

Asmobaby- Yeah, all the students are talking about us, its like were celebrities and even more than usual!

Levi-Chan- The teachers aren’t too happy about it though but Diavolo made this speech at The Fall that went viral and the whole school saw it! He didn’t condone the behavior but the owners themselves said that the damages would hae been done if it was us or another group that got into it wth that crowd.

Asmobaby- Diavolo looked so dapper up there and that smile he gave was delish!

Levi-Chan- So for the most part everything is fine.

I held my breath and asked the real question I needed an answer to:

‘Tèa- After everything that happened, are we still friends?

A couple of minutes went by and no answer and I felt my heart beat in my chest; another ding.

Levi-Chan- what are you completely dense?!

Asmobaby- How could you be so tactless?

Levi-Chan- We wouldn’t fight for you if you weren’t our friend!

Asmobaby- Not even if you were only an acquaintance that that! Honestly!

‘Tèa- Okay sorry! It’s just that…Mammon is very angry with me; I don’t think we are friends anymore.

Asmobaby-……

Levi-Chan-…..

Belhpie- He can be a baby at times, but he’ll get over it. I think Lucifer really got to him.

‘Tèa-I never meant for anyone to get hurt, I had no idea Lucifer would do that to him!

Belphie- That? Please, Mammon gets his ass kicked by Lucifer so much we swear he’s a masochist. That wasn’t even the worst he’s gotten. No it was what he said about putting you in danger for money; he can deny it all he wants but he was right. It was Mammon’s job to keep you safe and he threw that away for grimm.

Asmobaby- but we are all to blame for that, I should have talked you out of it instead of going myself. With my charms you would have listened.

Levi-Chan- Yeah we totally dropped the ball; it wasn’t only Mammon’s fault.

Belphie- But Mammon is the second oldest and therefore should’ve known better. I am not excusing myself at all; it was my idea in the first place. Had I thought even once about the dangers you could’ve faced Jetèa I would never have asked.

‘Tèa- Guys we have to do something for him; I think he’s depressed. He wouldn’t let me change his bandages and he yelled at me to stay away and this time I think he meant it.

Asmobaby- We will think of something!

Levi-Chan- Of course we will!

Belphie- Also we started the third chapter in our books today so you guys will need to catch up

‘Tèa-I’ve already done notes for it, but hopefully I can get Mammon to look them over.

Asmobaby- I swear you are much too pretty to be a nerd!

Levi-Chan- Ditto

‘Tèa- I get that a lot XD

Levi-Chan- that’s the bell gotta go! L8tr

Asmobaby- Caio!

Belphie- Talk later

‘Tèa- bye guys! OOO

Good to know that they were on my side still; and my secret hasn’t come up so I’m guessing they meant to keep it. that only left Mammon to hopefully patch things up with, but then after what he said I wasn’t sure if he would be mean to me again. Against better judgment I crept back to Mammon’s room with my notes and his favorite cup noodles in hand. I knocked and waited with no answer.

“Mammon…I know you’re angry with me, but you haven’t eaten; I’m not going to let you starve. So I brought you lunch, it’s your favorite and something to drink and some notes from today’s lesson. Um…maybe you can help me with it later? I get confused on these things at times ha!” Silence.

“Mammon…I don’t want to lose you as a friend…please, I want us to talk about this.” I put the food and notes on a tray, opened the door and slid it in and shut it again. I wondered if I should wait, maybe he would open up since he had a couple hours to cool down and we could finally talk. I heard a rustle as I turned to leave and the door opened. The food and drink smashed against the wall across the hall and the notebook exploded out in shreds. There was my answer.


	11. The Pecking Crow and the Fiery Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon torments Jetea and it brings her into a panic attack, she soon turns to Lucifer for guidance. She soon remembers how strong she is and turns her ice into fire.

Chapter 11

J

I ventured within a vast and acrid desert, my thirst grasping my throat like a hardened fist. My legs were weak with walking, and my eyes straining from the sun I was about to give into the heat. In the distance I spotted a large oak and clawed my way to its life giving shade. As I laid below it my fingers dipped into a cool spring and I cupped my hand to drink. The water so sweet glided down my throat, soothing the harshness of the bitter heat and sand; the shade like a calm shield against the sun that wishes me harm. From the Oak fell a fruit…it was odd to see a peach fall from an oak tree, but I bit into its sweet flesh and savored the juice.

A loud caw pulled me from my moment of ecstasy, a crow sat perched on the branch above me.

“Hello my friend, are you hiding here too?” he floated to my knee blinking as he cocked his head.

“Would you like some?” He seemed to jump for joy at the notion. I looked to the peach, there was a bit of the flesh left and the hard rough pit. Would a bird want such a hard and bitter thing? I instead tore off the flesh of the fruit and offered it to the crow that ate it happily but then looked to the pit in anticipation.

“No my friend, you do not want this.” The crow in turn cawed angrily and began to peck at me; going for my eyes and tearing at my skin. I tried to wave him away but he was relentless and I didn’t see where I was stepping and fell into the stream hitting my head on the rocks beneath the water.

“No!! Leave me alone!!”

“Jetèa please, calm down!”

“Leave me alone please!!!”

“You’re having a nightmare!” I jolted awake in Beel’s arms, Belphie stood at the doorway eyes full of worry. I panted frantically looking around for that cursed bird.

“The same one?”

“Yeah….only this time I drowned…” I trembled and he held me close…my sweet Beel, he was the only one I wasn’t afraid to cry in front of; the only one I knew wouldn’t judge me for my misdoings or take advantage of my weakness but loved so innocently and unbiased as he knew how. He wouldn’t harm a single soul; he wouldn’t cast me away in a time of sadness. He was a very true friend; and the only one I could even speak of these dreams to.

“He won’t hurt you; and even in your dreams he can’t hurt you.”

“I know…but it always feels so real.”

“I won’t let him hurt you, I promise.”

“Thank you Beel.”

It had been three weeks since Mammon had stopped speaking to me and two since he stopped acting hostile towards me. I was afraid that at this point he was no longer his friend or he mine. I would pretend that it didn’t hurt by day; imagine that his snide comments meant nothing, that him leaving me behind purposefully went unnoticed, that his bitter silence when I was in the room had nothing to do with me. This was a much different fight than what I had with Lucifer, with him the feelings were mutual, we both had a score to settle. With Mammon I felt as if a harsh and violent bird were pecking away at my softest parts and there was nothing I could do about it.

I believe the difference was…that he was my friend, someone I really cared about, and therefore hurt when they were hurting and became heartbroken at the fact that the once pleasant memories were now painful ones. What’s worse is that we were still fixing The Fall together so we were forced to work together at times, leaving a very tense and hostile atmosphere. It was on a day like this we were forced to do the same task, raising the sign inside of the building. I was to pull one rope and he the other side; only with neither of us speaking to the other it proved to be much more difficult. I tried to pull at the same pace but his arms were longer than my own and it soon became lopsided, the uneven weight caused a clasp on the pulley to buckle and break the free end of the massive sign fell and jerked causing the other to break as well and it came down on my side. Do I dodge it? Would a normal human be able to? Is me getting hurt worth it yet again? Strong hands grabbed me and pulled me before I could react. A loud crash and many screams erupted, but no one was harmed, powerful arms held me close and I smelled the familiar cologne that made my heart twist.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, DON’T YOU KNOW HOW TO WORK A SIMPLE PULLEY?!!!” Mammon shook me violently and pointed at the mass of broken plastic and fiberglass on the stage.

“Do you realize how long that thing took to put together; how much money it took?! Are you stupid?? And then you stand there like you want it to fall on you like you have a death wish; do you want to die?! It would sure beat having to deal with this every day, now we have to stay another month for the sign and the floor alone!!”

“Stop it, leave me alone!!” I shouted at him, it was the first time I raised my voice at him and all the pent up emotion over this past month made me lose control.

“What did I do to you?!! Why do you hate me so much Mammon, why do you treat me this way when I never meant to harm you?!!” I was hyperventilating; the others looked over concerned, I didn’t want them to see me this way and I ran for the exit.

“If you leave before your scheduled time I will be notifying Diavolo.” One of the managers in charge of our supervision watched me as I had both hands on the door, my hands slowly balled into fists, scratching the metal in a high pitch scream with my nails as I then turned and ran to the back of the club. I couldn’t control my breathing, and I was getting dizzy. I wanted to cut, to make it go away but I promised….

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my DDD hoping beyond hope he would answer me.

“Hello?”

“I-I-I c-can’t…..I-can’t…” Dammit I couldn’t get the words out!

“Is this some sort of joke? I’m not amused.”

“N-n-no…Lucifer…p-please….I can’t…” he was silent for a few moments and then I heard slight rustling in the background, I believed he was getting somewhere alone.

“It’s alright Jetèa breathe, forget about what happened for now and focus on your breathing.” How could I possibly do that?! I let out sobs between my rapid short breaths.

“Listen to me; you will faint if you do not slow your breathing, now do you want anyone to see you that way? Do you want to display such weakness for all to see?!”

“…..n-n-no….”

“Good. Now focus only on my voice and count backwards from ten with me….” His voice was calm and deep. He whisper was a smooth melody as he counted down with me so patiently until I had gotten to one.

“Very well done, now tell me what happened.” I told him about the incident with the sign and how Mammon treated me; how embarrassed I felt and trapped all at once. He knew of Mammon’s hateful behavior but I had kept him from acting in order to keep him out of trouble, I didn’t want him to hate me more.

“I see….well then there is only one solution.”

“And what is that?”

“Treat him like you have me; he continues because he knows it gets to you. Show him that he doesn’t matter and he will fall away like an overripe fruit.” Except…Mammon does matter to me. I laughed anyway in agreement.

“Mother always said that people can only hurt you if you let it; and to never let a man think he has control of the situation.” He chuckled at that.

“She sounds wise, I can see where you got your fire.” I flushed at that and there was an awkward silence.

“Thank you, I intend to do her proud.”

“You do that, I will see you tonight.”

“And Lucifer?”

“Yes?” I hesitated for only a moment and I let his words take hold and my mother’s wisdom clear my mind.

“Thank you for your assistance.” I could hear the smile in his laughter; he could plainly hear the ice that now entered my voice.

“You are welcome.” We hung up and I gathered more nails and plywood and walked back with my head high and full of purpose.

“Well look who it is, is your break over princess because we have work to do here!” I ignored him and went on to start cleaning the mess.

“Oh so miss high and mighty is going to ignore me now?!” I didn’t even look at him.

“Mammon’s you’re being so boorish!”

“Yeah man chill out on her already!” he didn’t listen to them as he leaned over to me a sneer on his face.

“So, little miss perfect, what are your orders now? Are you going to criticize me again, how can I be better in your eyes?” I looked at him with the coldest stare I could, making him flinch. And in an even colder matter of fact voice I cut him deep.

“There is nothing to say to you Mammon; even if you wanted to be better, zero times anything is still zero.” It hurt like hell to say that to him, but hurting him like he did me was the only way to make him back off. I never reciprocated his anger until now and in his eyes was pain but then satisfaction. He looked….almost glad. But at this point I no longer cared; I made myself clear, if him mattering to me is what has been hurting me then he simply needed to be cut like a cancerous tumor. I had to tell myself that he wasn’t even worth fighting with and I prayed he would leave me alone so I wouldn’t have to say it again.

L

After my talk with Jetèa several days ago I spoke with Diavolo about an important matter. We held a student council meeting per usual agenda and as it proceeded she walked in. Her head was high and her gait was full of purpose, she seemed that she feared nothing and no one.

“You wished to see me Diavolo Sir?”

“Jetèa! So glad you could come, you are just in time for us to get to the next subject!” My brothers looked bored as usual….i swear….

“We are to vote Jetèa into the counsel.”

“Say WHAT?!”

“For real?”

“Oh wow!” I waited for their surprise but mostly I wanted her reaction; she blushed only slightly at such an offer I wondered if she didn’t expect it herself.

“Diavolo sir, I am truly honored; but on what grounds do I qualify for such a role?”

“Are you kidding? In the first six weeks of school you have averaged a 4.25 grade point average, while in fact your avid note taking and study sessions have improved the grades of our current officers as well. Your organizational skills and your attention to detail are exactly what we need here.” A small smile parted her normally creaseless face; she loved to be praised…

“Not to mention your current work at the Fall; even though it was a punishment you actually came up with and given the owners new design ideas to better reinforce their establishment and give it a more modern design as well while saving them money! You are meticulous and goal oriented and I personally think we need that in a council secretary. And besides, you already have experience.” Now she flushed and averted her eyes from me and back to Diavolo, I suppose she wasn’t expecting that.

“But in order for the council to have unified goals an officer must be a permanent or long-term member of the student body. Therefore as an exchange student with a temporary attendance I cannot become a member of council it is in the rules!” Diavolo rose from his seat pointing at her with a huge grin.

“And _that right there_ is why I am so willing to override it! Your knowledge of the rules and your pure pride in our faculty affairs make this decision unanimous!”

“Don’t we still have to vote first?” I felt my own anger rise as Mammon dared open his mouth while Diavolo was speaking. He slouched in his chair, head in his hands like he was bored of the subject already.

“Why yes that’s right, I got a little ahead of myself ha!’

“I mean I don’t see why we should bring her in at all; we can’t have a student counsel officer that keeps secrets.” He said it so coolly I had to look to make sure it was him. Mammon was a buffoon but I’ve never seen him vindictive; under normal circumstances I would be proud my little brother found his spine. But I more wondered what it was about this girl that made him act so out of character. She locked on him in a look that was far from her usual ice…no this was fire. Her eyes seemed to change and though her position didn’t alter I could feel a more…threatening air about her.

“Yes you are right Mammon, I have been keeping secrets from all of you; it was tactless and very distasteful of me to do so and I am personally ashamed of myself for it.” she took four long strides to the table and clunked her right foot onto it and yanked back her skirt; thankfully the table was three feet high and we were farther back or there would have been a show none of us petitioned for. She pointed to her many scars on her thigh; most small and faded and a few thicker but there was one large one that seemed like it took the longest to heal and therefore had the most scar tissue, that was the one that almost killed her. But there were no new ones, she kept her word there.

“You see gentlemen, for years I have been practicing in self-harm. You see there are times when even I cannot control my emotions and suffer from severe anxiety and that practice keeps me from losing control, you see this one was when a boy dumped a trashcan over my head, and this one was when a girl stole a kitten I was caring for.”

“The fiends!” Satan exclaimed

“Exactly! And this one….Mammon, was my last encounter with you in your room; it was so bad that I went back and cut it again made it deeper…” she looked into his eyes in a way that made him shift and I could see he wanted to cower. She lowered her leg and looked to us again with remorse.

“So I am not perfect, far from it, but I work hard and I will do whatever it takes to see my objective achieved and as you see I am currently one month harm free.” Her eyes changed and her face took on a more dark expression as she slammed her palms onto the table in front of my brother making him jump out of his skin. He had been attacking her for weeks with no reprimand and I sat back relishing the exchange.

“I hold regret in my life and pain in my heart like anyone else here; I know my limitations, but I strive to push them higher than ever before. And for you to come and try to pull my growth out from under me like some sniveling dog looking for scraps makes me absolutely sick! Demons like you are the type that gets a kick out of stealing power from someone else, well I am not letting you take mine, I hold no shame in this room and anything you try to dig up will only make you out to be the fool! _I will never_ let you take my power from me, I submit to _no one_!” silence filled the hall.

“Well damn. Like mother like daughter, that kind of fire under our asses will be good for the council I vote to add Jetèa as secretary.” Satan crossed his legs and sat back amused as he raised his hand.

“Ohh, smart, pretty and feisty!! Yes Diavolo I second the notion!” Asmo waved his hand in the air.

“And the others?” Diavolo looked to us, a little unsure of what he had just gotten into. But I knew what I was doing all along; yes she is a fantastic candidate for the council of course, but I wanted to see if she would put my advice to good use. Mammon tried to take such an honor and turn it into a very embarrassing experience only for her to take her power back from him and in turn make him the fool. She was promising indeed.

“Aye” Levi raised his hand

“Aye” Beel smiled to her and her rage faltered. This girl was interesting; she held a love for my brothers like she were one of us and they treated her like she had been here forever. It was amazing the hold she had on each of them unique to each one, even Mammon…although I wondered to myself what could have happened between them to cause such animosity. This wasn’t like my spat with her; then she was cold from the start but this, this was rage brought on by his bullheadedness. Could it have been that she cared for him more than she implied?

“Yes, I agree.” Belphie raised his hand and they looked to Mammon who continued to stare at her but with softer eyes. I had heard from the others that he especially liked her; but that affection had turned to malice….or maybe…

“Yeah whatever she can join.” Mammon raised his hand to everyone’s surprise and her face softened immensely…no, do not let your guard down,…..yes good girl stand your ground and keep your power. Don’t let yourself be weak; not here of all places.

“Lucifer, what is your decision?” I saw this girl as a wild stallion; strong, fast and free thinking but she needed to be tamed…and maybe…NO, do not think those things! The fire in her eyes when she made her proclamation: “I submit to no one.” Only made my mind explore the ways I could make her do so; but I knew her well enough, and that outburst told me that she was just as forceful as I was. I had just called a truce with her; I cannot indulge in another game of dominance and risk the program. Put those thoughts away; she is not a toy to tinker with.

“Yes, I agree.” I raised my hand and as I did so I noticed there were small cracks in the table right where she slammed her hands. My mind went back to the day we sparred and how he caused pain in my hand. She couldn’t have done that…no human could; this table was made of stone. Were they there before? She turned and smiled at me and their cheers and her many thanks blended to the back of my mind as the gears turned in my head. I had seen sides to her that helped me understand how she worked but I still felt like I didn’t know her at all. The more I tried to keep this cursed girl from my mind the more she invaded my thoughts like a plague in simplest things. She was like a blood red rose during a walk in the garden. It was beautiful and yet its thorns would cut you deep, you wouldn’t know whether to admire the wild flower or prune it to behave. I wasn’t even sure if I disliked her or not. It was driving me insane; because I didn’t know if it was curiosity, mistrust or her whole demeanor that caused my infatuation.

She smiled at me and held up a V sign for victory. She loved to win, she loved her praise; if I didn’t know better I would say that she was trying to be the avatar of pride. Could she be trying to be my apprentice? I chuckled at the thought and nodded to her as a few of my brothers hugged and welcomed her. I watched Mammon sitting alone and brooding…this was much unlike his high energy spirit. No matter what i felt about this girl and why all of the roads led to the destination of me needing to know more.


	12. A Walk in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer comes to help Jetea in the greenhouse and get some answers to his many questions; but walks away with more than he ask her

Chapter 12

J

I spent the next week, organizing everyone’s schedules, writing detailed notes of the meetings, study sessions for classmates and my own classwork. I had worked as hard as I ever had so that I would have enough time for my babies. I loved the guys but my plants needed their attention too; and in most cases I prefer their company over fauna any day.

A click in the latch made me spin on my heels and Lucifer, of all people, stepped into the greenhouse. He only wore his black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled and his usual slacks; he had even forgone his tie.

“To what do I owe the pleasure Senpai?” he stopped in his tracks and looked at me confused but eased as soon as he saw the smile on my face. I couldn’t help it, I did like getting a rise out of him once in a while. He crossed his arms and studied me.

“You haven’t called me that in over a month.”

“And you haven’t worn that little since the day I met you.” He chuckled as he looked at himself.

“Well if I am going to be in a place with dirt I would be better to be in the bare essentials.”

“You never told me why you were here.”

“I cannot take an interest in botany?”

“This greenhouse was abandoned for hundreds of years before I got here; why would you be interested now?” he smiled and laughed again.

“You got me; I came to see you Jetèa.” Now I was the one to stop smiling.

“My brothers have taken a liking to you, and I care for them very strongly. If they are going to stay close to you, I need to know more about you.”

“Ah, like the irate parent coming to survey their child’s first date?”

“Your analogy is condescending.”

“But correct.” I tossed him a pair of gardening gloves and started walking.

“I suggest you change out of those unless you want them dirty too.” I stopped and turned to watch him change, it felt almost wrong like seeing the man’s hands were a secret he would take them off at dinner but I hadn’t cared enough to look then.

“Ah, so your nails are red.”

“Yes.”

“Why bother to color them if you are going to wear gloves?”

“Why bother to know about etiquette if you do not practice it?”

“touché. I am just feeding them and giving them water, if you like you can- No watch out!!” I swatted his hand away from the large plant he was about to approach.

“What is the matter?”

“That is an Ojigi plant, also known as Mimosa Pudica; she is very sensitive to heat and movement!”

“And why is that dangerous to me?” ah, the way he posed that question irked me, like he were invincible. So I sidestepped back to my table and grabbed a severed boars head by the tusks and sauntered over.

“Because Oji here;” I threw the head underhanded right past Lucifer who startled as the large plant snatched it midair, snapping its leaves shut around the meat and began to ooze digestive fluids.

“Well she is also part Venus Fly Trap, and with her size, she needs more than a common house fly.” He stared a bit wide eyed at my darling as she worked her meal, beginning to crush the bones of the skull. I watched the proud demon watch in awe and maybe even fear at my eight foot creation. The face he made was the expression of admiration, of acknowledging something else that demands respect from you and it would be right to do so. I loved it more than anything.

“Are there more like this I should know about?!”

“There is only one of her kind or size. The others will snap but at worst you’ll lose a small chunk from your finger.”

“I see why you said feed and water; how did it get to be this big so quickly?!”

“I started her off with the usual insects, but Devildom’s bugs are pretty nutritious and she grew out of them quickly.” That and my own energy was a food source as well, but that as neither here nor there.

“Well then, let’s get started.”

“You still wish to help?”

“Of course; that is what I came to do, and I have questions to ask you.” He seemed pretty relaxed, and I let my guard down a little to smile. This demon was an odd one, but I was beginning to see a different side to his normal haughty nature; maybe we weren’t so different after all.

L

She smiled at me and I saw a shine in her eyes from my willingness to assist; these plants seem to bring her happiness and I want to know how and why. What was it that made her tick, why was it she truly wanted to come here and what did she plan with my brothers? But the way she lit up brought a new feeling in me as well that I couldn’t place and it irritated me that the answer as not available.

“So are you looking to tend to the carnivorous, poisonous or hazardous?”

“Wouldn’t that make them all hazardous?”

“Yes but the hazardous group in specific only have sharp thorns or leaves that could tear you apart. The poisonous ones can either transmit toxins through spores, thorns or a liquid substance they secrete causing any number of ailments. The carnivorous plants can do either or both of these but can sometimes be….nippy.” she glanced back to the Ojigi plant whose leaves shifted and lurched at the touch of my breath as I turned back to it. I could see the teeth and mouth like structure in the center of the fronds. She took pride in her pets I could see it in her eyes.

“So pick your poison.”

“Hmm, I believe I will do just that. I have a partiality to poisons myself.” She seemed to beam and took my hand to lead me to another area of the large building.

“You will find all of These lovely ladies here to be to your liking! Water Hemlock, White snakeroot, deadly nightshade, Castor Bean and AH!” she giggled as she stroked the leaves of another plant I didn’t recognize, it had an odd fruit that looked like tiny red berries poking from peapods.

“Rosary Pea, Abrus Precatorius, these peas contain Abrin, only three milligrams can kill an adult, the ricin stopping protein production can cause organ failure in only four days at most. In one of these rosaries alone you would lose your very life in a slow and painful manner.”

“And that excites you?” She blushed a little at that.

“There is always more to a poison than its death rate. The peas are often made into rosary beads; even the makers have fallen ill and died from pricking their fingers.” She plucked a single pea from its pod, and stepped within inches of me, her eyes lit like fire.

“Can you see a poor soul praying forgiveness or thanks using a string of something that can end their very life if they so much as break the skin of these? One would call it divine will; another would call it poor judgment.”

“And what would you call it?”

“A tragic irony, and a plant simply doing as it was made to do; protect itself and reproduce.” She placed the pea into a marked container of more of its kind before continuing, passing me a water can.

“You cannot simply pour water onto their soil and leave it at that; with these you have to them talk to them like you love them and all the danger they possess! Because it is through their toxins that I can make antidotes and medicines which will help other worldwide…though I don’t think they deserve it.” She let that slip under her breath; she was letting her guard down with me, she was never one to mumble or speak of such things around me. But then from what I have seen and heard of her, she wasn’t much for her own race. She stroked and cooed at a water hemlock that seemed to turn ever so slightly towards her as I watered the soil.

“So why strive so hard to help others when they have done you wrong so often?” she looked up surprised then.

“You didn’t have to tell me everything to know that you have been targeted in the past. Why do you do it?”

“Well I haven’t met everyone in the world, so not everyone has wronged me.” She stroked the leaves of the foxglove deep in thought before lowering her head so I couldn’t see her face.

“Have you ever had the power to make those that hurt you stop; to remove the target off of your back forever and be in your own peace but because of your circumstances you are forced to leave it there? Walking around like some dog on a leash, wanting to bite that hand that tugs you so and run free but because of what you a-…..what you’ve done…you are forced to sit and beg, thankful for the scraps thrown at your masters feet?” My heart rent and as I looked over her tuned back. I knew what she meant, I knew that…better than anyone. And the fact that she illustrated it so perfectly sent another mixture of emotions through me regarding this bizarre yet beautiful creature.

“I…” I couldn’t answer her though…I could not let myself admit the torment I feel in this existence of gilded servitude. Because doing so would be acknowledging to far deeper atrocities I already fought to keep concealed behind my wall of pride. She chuckled, ashamed of her misguided confiding and moved onto the next plant.

“Alright; I want you to give it a try, I want you to stimulate the leaves of the Castor Bean while you give the water and nutrients. You are not simply giving nutrition but adoration, you are giving your heart to this lovely gem and in return she will give you her very best in produce.” I looked to the one with the reddish purple leaves and I thought about how she had done and how the plant actually responded to her. I removed the gardening glove from my hand, allowing my fingers to softly stroke the undersides of the leaves as I leaned in allowing my breath to graze them.

“Hello my darling, I have brought you something sweet to drink. I hope you are getting enough sun…you have truly grown to be an exquisite beauty, Go on, drink your fill and I will give you all you desire.” I spoke low and softly as though she were the only one alive in this building. And to my pleasure the leaves turned toward my voice ever so slightly, I wouldn’t have seen it if I weren’t so close. She responded to my affection.

“It appears you are right, they are sentient after all.” She stared at me a little, her cheeks lightly flushed. She cleared her throat and straightened.

“Well done.” We continued on as she spoke of this plant and that, how to treat this one and how to speak to it. She continued with the same glow in her eyes like she were introducing me to her friends and I listened to every name, toxin, food choice and history. But during this, her chuckle of disappointment rang in the back of my mind, how can such a creature have a heart so similar to mine and yet happen upon me? What was I thinking; her heart couldn’t possibly know the darkness that lies within me, she could never know the pain I carry like manacles or the many bricks of self-assurance I stack atop each other to further build my wall. But even still, that chuckle…that nearly silent recoil in her search of a kindred spirit broke open the anomalous possibility that she may have found one.

J

I had made a complete fool of myself by asking that; I was just happy that he dropped the subject as we continued. I wondered what he was thinking….but damn I had to show him respect; why was it his was the one I wanted to read most anyway? I continued to tell him about each of my babies and he listened with attentive garnet eyes.

“I figured you to have gotten bored by now.”

“All of this information is quite interesting. It makes me wonder if there should be such a course for the subject.”

“A nice sentiment, but who would teach it?” He looked at me intently now and I felt my face heat up again.

“No, I have much to learn still.” And I have so much to do as is, with student council, my own classwork and my research to deal with I couldn’t fit lesson plans and paper grading in as well. but I wouldn’t tell him that.

“Don’t consider it a course per se but rather a club.”

“A Botany club? That would be fun but I doubt many would join.”

“You never know until you try.”

“But…I’ve never had others with me while I worked with them.” Why did I say that? Truth be told I hardly trusted Lucifer with my plants let alone random students but to say something so shameless was audacious.

“I understand; they are precious to you…I can see that in the way you treat them and how lush they grow. It was only a suggestion, that is all.” He held up his hands, a smile on his face. I looked at him a little too long as I processed it all.

“Jetèa…”

“Yes?”

“The dog…can the dog ever be free from its master’s chain?” my breath caught as he looked at me with earnest in his eyes, that question resonated against my spirit and I fought the painful twist I felt in my heart.

“I suppose that depends…in my case I don’t believe so; but I can make my mark and inspire others to break free.” His eyes seemed to soften at this response and he took a step back.

“Well then…I believe we are done here.” I sighed the words out and he nodded.

“Then I will see you at the house tonight?”

“Of course, I’m still grounded; at least until this weekend is over. Diavolo only lets me work on the greenhouse because it’s academic, but we all have our guilty pleasures don’t we?” just then….the smallest flash of pink crossed his face and was gone in an instant.

“Speaking of guilty pleasures ‘Tèa, we have yet to finish our game, I restored it to where we left off if you are still feeling the need to leave.” My stomach twisted in knots.

“Can’t we just play, without stakes?” he chuckled as he moved to leave.

“I suppose, but it wouldn’t be as pressing.”

“I can handle that.” there was an awkward pause between us.

“….’Tèa….”

“Excuse me?”

“You called me ‘Tèa, my siblings and my friends….call me ‘Tèa.” Well as far as that nickname goes, Beel, Levi and Belphie have started on that train. Satan calls me by my whole name, Asmo still calls me Rose and Mammon wasn’t speaking to me still. But never had I thought Lucifer would say such a thing; not that it mattered at all. But if even that were the case why did I mention it?

“Ah…well; is it alright that I call you that then?” I knew what he was asking but I froze. I didn’t know how to answer and he didn’t wait long before believing that my silence was my response.

“Right. I will be off then; thank you for the lesson Jetèa.” My heart dropped as he left without another word. Dammit. Why did I freeze at his unspoken question, why was I so adamant when it came to vexing that man? _Can we be friends…._

He thinks I just spat his question back at him like the night he tore me down. He could possibly hate me again now; with no hope for reconciliation this time. Over the next hour I finished up, grabbed my bag and hurried back with less than twenty minutes of curfew.

I entered the house to a tension as tight as a coil and the brothers looked to me in anxiety and relief as they were gathered in the library as I passed by.

“Oh my goodness rose come here! We need your help!” Asmo pulled me in, his brow furrowed and his bottom lip out.

“What is going on?!”

“What else, LOL Mammon screwed up again!”

“Oi! Shaddup, how was I supposed to know this would happen?!”

“Because it was your idea.” Satan sat reading, the only one who looked unbothered.

“Uh, I think before you ask for her help you should say something first.” Belphie crossed his arms and the rest followed suit. Mammon seemed to stammer and fidget like a child.

“Okay, Okay Already! Don’t look at me like that! Jetèa….I’ve been an ass!”

“That’s an understatement.”

“Shut it Levi! Look I’m a busy man, and I have a lot to do in my life and spending my time with a fragile human was not what I had in mind at all; put a whole wrench in my plans! But after a while you weren’t as horrible as I thought you was, you’re still horrible though! And well, I get so busy with all I got to do that I get distracted and you got in danger. So I figure since I’m always so busy and you’re so slow and fragile…I wanted you to find someone else to take care of ya. I know humans can be dumb….”

“So you tried to drive me away.” I was in tears; he didn’t hate me after all, he just feared for me and felt insecure in his own abilities!

“Uh…yeah, but It didn’t work; you didn’t get assigned to no one else and I sorta missed having my little pet around…um…can you forgive me?” I felt elated and overjoyed. I bounded right over to him and punched him right in his jaw.

“OWWWWW what is that for?!”

“You inconsiderate Neanderthal; do you know what stress you put me under? Do you know how many nights I laid awake wondering what I have done wrong to make you hate me so?! You inconceivable JERK!” I kicked him in his leg as he bent over in pain and then gave him a slap for good measure.

“Next time you are feeling like that talk to me instead of acting like a child! You really hurt me!” I hugged him then and the tension eased.

“See I told you she cared about you; and you thought she wouldn’t forgive you!” Beel smiled as she munched on his potato chips.

“I don’t wanna know what she would’ve did if she didn’t! That HURT!”

“So what did you do?” the room got quiet again.

“Okay so we notice Lucifer come in about two hours ago bein’ all….weird.”

“Weird?”

“He wasn’t himself, he looked distracted and quiet.”

“Yeah he didn’t say anything to anyone just calmly walked upstairs but then I noticed he dropped his gloves!” I already didn’t like where this was going.

“So the Great Mammon got the idea to play a little keep away with ‘em since he wears ‘em like EVERYWHERE! It would really get under his skin!”

“But Genius here thought he would press them into a tin can; but didn’t think that Beel or ANYONE for that matter would try to open said can while preparing dinner, especially since he put it in the front of the cabinet!” Satan turned the page shaking his head. Mammon pulled out the torn and mangled gloves and they heard my gasp of horror. Lucifer loved these gloves, he wore them everywhere practicing perfect etiquette; but now they were torn apart. They were some type of leather, sheep skin maybe? The inside was like very fine velvet and warm.

“When Lucifer finds out you ruined his gloves you are getting more than tied up; you may just get killed.” Levi let out a nervous laugh.

“And then he’ll spread that nasty mood over to us! I’m not getting worry lines because of you Mammon!” Asmo pointed a perfectly painted nail his way. I examined the gloves thinking to myself.

“Maybe we can buy him another pair and he won’t notice?” They could get the hand size wrong.

“Maybe he won’t notice they’re gone at all?” Oh he will notice.

“Maybe he had several pair?” Even if he did, he pays too much attention to detail to simply misplace a pair of gloves.

“Guys…leave it to me; if he asks, tell the truth but stay out of his way for as long as you can. I took them up to my room and spread them out; one was only torn a little bit, I would have to reattach the finger but the other was cut into three pieces. I pulled out my sewing kit, finding the spool of thin black nylon. I looked at the tears carefully, selecting the smallest needle I had, gripping the edges just enough so the seam was not obvious but just enough so it wouldn’t rip or the stitches pop. I worked my way all around, putting my entire focus into it, hoping this would be enough


	13. A Stitch Between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetea needs to show Lucifer that their relationship isn't beyond repair just like his gloves.

Chapter 13

L

The way she looked at me was humiliating; I should have just apologized, retracted as soon as she had spoken up but instead I made myself look like a complete fool. The underlying question I posed within the real one…can we be friends…it’s laughable by any means! What do I, the second in command to the next ruler of Devildom, need with the likes of a human, especially one such as her?! I let my guard down and she made a fool of me, I suppose that it was my own fault really.

I went back home to work on more of my tasks, I sensed my brothers and their usual banter but their voices were muffled, distorted. I couldn’t be bothered now: I had work to do, work that could have been done hours ago if I had not tried to learn about that wretched girl. But learn I did; I learned that she is passionate about her plants and her work, that she loves each one for their beauty as well as their flaws. I learned that she herself feels broken, that there is a darkness within her own heart that drives her forward as does mine. I learned that that greenhouse was her sanctuary as was my own private study. I learned that the brown flecks in her eyes shine like gold when she speaks of poisonous plants and their uses.

“DAMMIT!” I slammed my fist onto my desk, what the hell is wrong with me? How could a human like her stir up such feelings within me? Why can I not go a simple day without her on my mind?! I felt as though I were being hunted, chased and cornered by some unforeseen force and the more I tried to flee from it the more adamant it became. From the moment I met her she had done nothing but plague my mind like a virus with malice and scorn, finding her way there by any means whether it be to spite me or mere coincidence. Only now the malice was gone…but she is still there, why?

I looked to my papers but they seemed to haze into a mass of gray on a sheet of white. _Can we be friends….can you consider me your friend_ …of course she couldn’t, not after the past we have had. We didn’t bond instantly like she had with my brothers, they dote on her and she strengthens them in ways I hadn’t seen before. But that window has been and gone for us, but what does that matter anyway? I have not changed at all, my circumstances have not altered. She does not matter to me academically, socially let alone emotionally. She will be gone in ten months’ time anyway. But then why do I feel…numb, I feel so out of sorts; I must have inhaled the spores from one of her plants. It was very possible that this sense of delirium was the cause of a botanical toxin.

“What…?” I reached for the accounting book and found I was still in the gardening gloves from before. Then where were mine? I searched my pockets to find them missing and they were not in my room in any location I had retraced. Had I left them at the greenhouse? No, I swore I had them then. I thought back and retraced my actions since I left; I may have simply dropped them on the stairs as I was reaching for my key. I traveled back from whence I came and found them gone, but another thing was missing as well. The voices and even the presence of my brothers…. at this time they would be down here. In fact….it dead quiet.

“MAMMOOONNNN!!!” there was a crash and a door opening before my eldest younger brother came skidding to my location. He looked flustered and jumpy, and as I thought, terrified.

“Y-y-yeah Lucifer, ya needed me? I mean everyone needs the Great Mam-“

“Shut up! Don’t you think something is…amiss here?”

“Amiss? No, I wouldn’t say that…”

“We live in a house with eight people, yet it is as silent as the dead, why is that?”

“How should I know? You got a lot of nerve throwing questions with no purpose to em, make me think you accusin’ me of somethin’.” Rage began to build in my chest as I raised a finger to him to silence him.

“H-h-h-hey L-lucifer….your gloves are gone…how odd.”

“Yes….now where are they?”

“Now what makes you think I did somethn’ to em!? Why do you alw-“ I snatched him by his throat and began to slowly apply pressure, sending fear into his eyes.

“You have thirty seconds to start answering my questions before I wring your neck until your head comes clean off.” I was beyond angry at this point, I hadn’t felt this upset since this idiot took Jetèa to that night club. I began to slowly add more pressure.

“Twenty nine…twenty eight….twenty seven….” I could feel my form changing.

“Okay, okay! Look you came in earlier and you dropped them out of your pocket, you didn’t even notice at all! So I thought of a little prank ok, I put them in this hellfire’s brand tuna can, you know pressed it like it was new and all and I put it in the cabinet! It was supposed to be a game of keep away to get at you is all….but…”

“BUT?!!” I clenched him tighter and he yelped and tried hard to swallow.

“B-b-beel was hungry and thought it was real and used the electric can opener on it and tore them apart….”

“YOU DESTROYED THEM?!!”

“I didn’t mean to….it wasn’t supposed to happen that way…” I cut off his air supply completely.

“No it never does, does it and yet you are always the center of any destruction! You incompet-“

“LUCIFER WAIT!!!” There she was coming to his rescue again, I didn’t need her chiding me and adding to my rage. It took all I had to turn slowly towards the stairs. Her hair was disheveled and her face flushed and she as panting heavily. She must’ve ran all the way from her room. Seeing her this way…receded my anger just enough to want to hear what nonsense she was about to say.

“What Mammon did was stupid and not thought out…and he took something that was of value to you and that was the worst thing!”

“I am not in the mood for you to patronize me human; you can either go back to your room or-“ She thrust out her hand and began to descend the stairs. In her hands were what looked to be my gloves. I let go of Mammon and turned to her completely as she slowly descended, cautious but sure in her movements.

“I did what I could to make them sturdy as before and also to keep any seam lines invisible; and I used nylon because it is the strongest…well in the human world anyway.” She handed them to me, and I inspected her work, I hardly saw any visible seams except in a few places and when I tugged they didn’t give.

“I knew you would notice them gone, regardless of how many pairs you would or could have, and simply buying another pair wouldn’t do, because they would never feel quite the same, possibly taking a while to break them in. So the only plausible option was to repair them.” I put them on and they fit as they always had the only difference was that I could feel the miniscule knot she used to tie off the end, but in this case I didn’t mind it.

“I know they aren’t perfect, but it was the least I could do.”

“Well it was very endearing of you to do this for him-“

“No, I did this for you.” I heard a collective gasp and I knew the audience had arrived. But my focus remained on her and the kindness in her eyes.

“They are important to you, and that makes them important to me. And I’m so sorry about earlier but I believe we misunderstood each other. You see I don’t care what you call me; but what you meant by it….i wasn’t sure how to answer because I was under the impression we were already friends.” I stared at her confused, she already saw me as a companion?

“You have been there for me so many times this past few weeks and you believed in my abilities; I know it was you who spoke to Diavolo about my joining the Council. You don’t come right out about it but you are such a kind and sweet person under all of that arrogance.” I should come back at her with a retort but I only listened…and looked at the gloves she painstakingly repaired for me.

“I know that before I had compared you to Hellebore but I was wrong. If I were to pick a poisonous plant that would be just like you I would pick the Rosary pea.”

“Truly?”

“Yes quite, because you may be lethal, and you may be feared. But there isn’t a single person here that doesn’t put their faith in you; their trust in you either because or in spite of that. The reverence you receive isn’t because of their fear but their trust in you. You are so much more complex than Hellebore…and yet I want to learn why.” She flushed and we stood there a moment in silence, she didn’t motion to my brothers behind me nor did she avert her eyes from mine. She has time and again stood up to me without fear, but even here she is confessing her respect. It was in this moment that I realized that she truly did see me like one of her precious plants. That realization turned the mixture of emotions from confusion and distraction to adulation.

“So I will be blunt in front of everyone here; Lucifer, I both like and respect you, not only as a classmate but as an individual. I enjoy your presence and your wit and humor match my own though your intelligence surpasses mine.” She blushed yet again, was it the audience or because she was letting her guard down?

“So I want us to form a companionship…dammit, I mean. I want to officially call us friends…If that is what you would like.” She stood on the last step so that she could meet my eyes and I could do nothing but look at her and laugh.

“Are you sure you want to be my friend? I could kill you at a moment’s notice.” The look in her eye in response made my heart skip.

“There is always more to a poison than its death rate.” I smiled at her and she leapt over and embraced me for the first time. My brothers released their held breaths and cheered this so called accomplishment of claiming the seventh brother as a personal comrade. But what she didn’t know was that this meant something to me as well, this arrogant, vicious and beautifully determined little dog that is bound by her own chains, may just have the ability to set me free. I could feel it in the warmth of her affection and I put my arms around her. I may still be bound to servitude, I may still be damned…but I felt in that moment that the freedom she could bequeath me was so much more than something tangible. So yes my little kindred spirit, I will be your friend.

J

The stricter curfew was finally lifted and we were finally free to go out as we pleased. Of course I was simply excited to not have to do anymore construction at that club and be back at our study sessions in the library with Belphie Mammon and Levi.

“Ughhh, this is boring! I hate having to learn Chinese.”

“Mammon this is Algebra.”

“What? Aw man I’m goin’ to bomb this test too!”

“No you won’t, I won’t let you. You are a member of the student council; therefore the other students look to you to set the example. If your grades fail, the entire school looks bad. And personally I don’t want to see you fail.” Mammon peered at me through his sunglasses with a very uncomfortable look before kicking back in his chair.

“I swear you soundin’ just like Lucifer ‘til that last bit; I thought he was sittin here instead of ya. I don’t need no lecture on my position or this damned school.”

“Fine then go, you don’t have to be here.” He got up with a huff and grabbed his bag.

“Fine I will!”

“I will be just fine with Levi and Belphie.” He stopped in his tracks and turned around quickly.

“I just remembered; there’s this group of bad demons out there and they may try to attack you on the way home. And Levi and Belphie here ain’t strong enough to fight em off. So I’ll wait here until you’re ready for me to escort you home; I am your guide after all.”

“How are you going to protect her if she can kick your ass?”

“Yeah LOL wouldn’t that be her protecting you?”

“Shaddup! I don’t need any lip from either of ya!”

“Lower your voice this is a library!” I whisper shouted at him and he flinched back into his seat.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Now pick up your pencil and work on the Fundamental theorem!”

“But I caaaannn’ttt!” he began to pout.

“Yes you can, you are the Great Mammon after all.”

“Yeah…I am! I can do this easy!” He started writing equations again and it was once again quiet.

“So what do you guys have planned for tonight?”

“I am going to work part time at the fall, I know, but the place has grown on me and I could use the extra grimm for a con coming up in a few months.”

“I got a date at the mall with Goldie, there is a new watch with my name on it and I’ll need an outfit to go with it.”

“I am going to the gym with Beel, he’s going to work out while I record him and he’s buying me dinner as payment. So it’s not bad.”

“Oh, well that’s good!” Truth be told I didn’t have anything to do for my first evening of freedom, but I was sure there was a brother who was doing nothing. We went back home and everyone was already bustling about. Asmo was off to the human world, some witches asked him out for a night on the town. And Satan was going to a book club. All would be back by the ten o’clock curfew of course but sitting in such a big room for hours seemed sad. I walked along the halls looking at the painting and sculptures and I thought about my first couple of months here. At home I would have stayed in my room, talking to my plants and studying for exams. I wouldn’t have given a single thought to socializing or fun, because it wasn’t accessible to me. Looking back I realize that I was to blame for my isolation as much as my peers because I lacked the sympathy to understand that a person does not have to be perfect to be liked. I assumed that being perfect in everything else would make me successful in place of my failure at friendships.

But here was so different; here they accepted me for who I was more or less. Some took longer than others and I had a lot of ups and downs but I have the seven best friends a girl could have. Belphie Asmo, Levi and Mammon all agreed to keep my secret and my anxiety has been nonexistent since I became friends with Lucifer. I felt as though my life was busier but at the same time it had much more meaning.. The constant bickering and the antics were more than enough to keep me on my toes but it was overshadowed by the smiles on their faces when I would arrive home each evening.

My DDD rang and to my surprise it was Lucifer calling me.

“hello?”

“Hello Jetèa, how are you feeling?”

“I’m very well Lucifer.”

“I see, I am glad to hear that.”

“And are you well?

“Yes, thank you. Have you gotten used to your life here in Devildom? Is there anything that you have been troubled with lately?” I looked around the hallway I was standing in before sitting on the floor my back against a door.

“Is there something on your mind? Maybe something you need to ask me?”

“Hm, Ah…sorry. I didn’t call you to have a disjointed conversation or to confuse you like this. But I don’t have any urgent business with you either.”

“Well then….why are you calling me?” there was a long pause.

“Lucifer, are you there?”

“Y-yes I am. You see I have finished my work for the evening and it appears the house is empty. Curious, how odd a house can sound when no one else is home.”

“Yes…I know.” He was lonely, stubborn fool, just admit it.

“I…just wanted to hear your voice for a bit, is that strange?” That was unexpected…but I felt my heart swell at the same time.

“Actually, I am feeling a bit Lonely myself so getting a call to have a conversation doesn’t sound strange at all. In fact, I’m happy you did.”

“I see…That is a relief, I felt ashamed so it was hard to tell you; but your reply has made me feel happy.”

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, it is perfectly normal to want to reach out; I enjoy hearing your voice all the time, it’s very calming.” Why in the hell did I say that?!! There was another long pause and I could swear he could hear my heartbeat through the DDD. His chuckle broke the silence.

“Truth be told I have been told that before; so even though it’s no surprise, I am however surprised to hear it from you.” I do not know what it was, but something about his voice when he spoke softly in this way made my heart skip. I first noticed it when he spoke to my Castor bean…he was normally yelling or had irritation in it, but when he was relaxed….Stop it, stop it now! Answer him before he thinks you hung up!

“Hey…’Tèa?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think I can talk to you for a bit longer? I know this conversation isn’t headed anywhere in any particular direction, but such meandering talking is exactly what I’m looking for right now.” I stood up and hung up the phone, I just love to bait him. Then I knocked on the door. It was several seconds before he opened it a little surprised.

“How long have you been there?”

“Hmm, since the call began. But I have a better idea; how about we talk in person? We can finish our game, loser takes the others kitchen duty?” a glint formed in his eye has he took a step back to allow me in.

“Dear girl, if you wanted to cook for me all you had to do was ask.” I slid by him with my head high and a haughty smile.

“Careful Mr. Pride; as pride does come before the fall.”

“Are you foretelling your own loss? Pawn to f5”

“Oh! I am not that prideful! I work very hard for everything I get, and I don’t demand credit or recognition! And I most definitely don’t believe that my ideas are always right either unlike someone! I am a very humble and caring person! Pawn to e5.”

“I, I, I; Me, me, me. My Goodness, if that was all I was going to hear I would just sit and talk to myself. Knight to e5, I have taken your pawn.” He tossed me a devilish smile and I nearly wilted.

“You have a lot of nerve Senpai; I do believe it was you who wanted to talk to me.” he stopped my hand from moving again.

“tut tut, you still owe me an answer to my question.” I went pale, I had forgotten all about that.

“Tell me honestly, do you enjoy the sound of my voice?” Damn I knew he wasn’t going to let that go.

“About as much as you enjoy irritating me about it.” he laughed and it was my turn.

“Rook to C3”

“Playing it safe now?

“It’s called a strategy!”

“Alright I will move my queen to C5 to block your rook. Let’s see you get out of that.” I enjoyed seeing that light in his eyes, especially when we went back and forth. We have come farther than anyone here; and I believe because of that our friendship will be the most unique. We have gone from indifferent colleagues to near enemies and now very good friends, I think a growth like that can only happen once in a lifetime,. I noticed he would thumb that small area under his pinkie when he wore his gloves, it was only that hand and only when he was deep in thought it seemed…odd, he had never done that before they here ruined and repaired. Huh…sort of like us, ruined and repaired….

“Lucifer.”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for calling me.” He smiled and I picked up my knight and placed It right where his queen had been.

“Checkmate.” He sat back and looked over it, seeing where I had gotten him.

“Best two out of three?”

“I’d like that a lot; but loser gets the next round of kitchen duty as well.”

“Ladies first.”


End file.
